Show No Mercy
by little-emily97
Summary: Joker and Harley Quinn have a daughter. Her name is Charlotte and she lives up to the psychotic Joker name. Gotham knows her as Mercy. On her first mission, she battles Nightwing. The boy begins to show interest her and she can't understand why. Is there a deep meaning behind his ambition or just trying to throw her in Arkham? Nightwing/OC (Lemons in Future Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It's even a shock to me that the Joker could reproduce. Me, his daughter. It's true that when Harley, my mother, was pregnant with me, he hadn't approved so to speak but as soon as I was born and held in his arms I was his pride and joy. You would expect him to be a cruel father due to his psychotic nature, but in all honesty he was an incredible father and nurtured me since birth. Mother was also gloriously proud to have a daughter too, but I suppose that is because I resemble Joker so well. I have almost pure white skin, bright green eyes and long, lean limbs which also compliments my mothers' blonde hair. I also inherited his wicked smile although he had admitted that it looks sexier on me.

I was born under the name Charlotte, a name my mother had always dreamed of naming a child and she was allowed to pick my name so long as father could pick my villain name. My 18th birthday passed a few days ago and my parents agreed that it was time to introduce me to crime. I was sitting in my room in the abandoned funhouse, playing around with fabric for a costume while father paced back and forth outside trying to think of a name. Finally, I completed a look and put on my new outfit. The costume closely resembled my mothers' jester outfit but mine was green and white also cut off just under my large chest and the pants began low on my hips. The tights clung to my legs all the way down to my green shoes and the sleeves on my arms only reached just past my shoulders. I wore white gloves and had a black mask but followed in tradition by putting my hair in two ponytails held by green ribbons.

I was admiring myself in the mirror when the Joker burst in, a calculating grin on his face. "Sweet pea! I can't decide between Mercy or Skits! Short for schizophrenia!"  
The idea of my cover being the name of a mental illness sent my father into a fit of giggles. I contemplated the two in my mind before I finally settled. "I like Mercy seeing as how it could fool people into a false sense of security. A comical name if you ask me."

He contemplated the decision before a face-splitting grin appeared on his stained face. Then he sauntered over to me for a hug and spun me around in delight. "This is why you're my daughter! Harley!"

As soon as my mother's name was called, she appeared in my doorway in full costume. "Yes Puddin'?!"  
She looked at me and squealed in delight before it was her turn to hug me. "Oh baby, you're so beautiful! Have you decided on a name?"

"Harls! Meet _Mercy, _the new terror to the streets of Gotham! Let's go cause chaos in celebration!" Harley gripped my hand and hauled my white ass out the door, a signature grin still firmly planted on my face. We all crammed into the recently stolen car and a henchman was waiting for our direction.

My father looked at me expectantly waiting for my cue on where to go. I put my hand to my chin in thought. "Well, isn't there a movie premiere happening at the theatre this evening? I say we deserve ourselves an invite!"

Dad brushed a fake tear from his eye in happiness and instructed the driver where to go and mother gripped my hand in delight. Finally, I would be able to make my parents proud. I always knew they were criminals, but I never minded. Why should I have to work and abide by rules for respect and stuff when I could just take it? It seemed so much simpler to me! The only interception in our family aspirations was the Bat family. Batman, the third Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl just loved to harass our fun. Sometimes a heroine named Huntress would join or even Superman from Metropolis would pay a visit. I always knew when he was in town because both my parents wouldn't have come home that night and I would have had to arrange the henchmen to break them out of Arkham. I never really left the funhouse which I called my home. I stayed in there on my father's requests which I followed flawlessly and for the fact that I never found the need to leave. The news would always alert me of what was happening in Gotham and I paid close attention to the radio so I knew what the situation was.

On very rare occasion would I leave the house with my mother to do a spot of shopping, but that never lasted very long seeing as how Batman knew her identity and could have been watching at any time. During my time in the house, I dedicated my life to staying fit and upgrading my fighting skills. I was very flexible like Harley, and I would always borrow a henchman or two to battle with and practice my technique on. I was very good at fighting.

We pulled up around the back of the theatre and armed ourselves accordingly. Seeing as how it was my night, mother nodded at me to begin the attack. I snuck through the building from the back, silently knocking out the guards in my path until I came up to the front door. Joker had slipped me a few green smoke pellets for a dramatic entrance and I threw them to the ground just as I opened the door. My family insisted I had a weapon with me no matter my hand-to-hand combat skills and they settled with me taking a very long crowbar.

Stepping out onto the red carpet steps, I leant on my bar and grinned at the shocked audience. "Now, now Gotham. Where was our invites? We like movies too, ya know!"

That was my cue for my company to appear guns blazing, and the henchmen riddled the audience and carpet already pick-pocketing the bystanders. When screams of panic and chaos took over, my parents emerged down at the beginning of the carpet, arm in arm, blowing kisses to the frightened civilians. I laughed at their entertaining entrance and spread my arms wide to announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Gotham's crime royalty!"

People started to cry but with a hard glare and nod of my head, bullets were shot into the air, causing the people to jump and gradually clap for my parents. They made it up to me and I embraced my smiling mother. We turned back to the crowd and that's when I looked at all the famous people's outfits. "Ugh Harley, look at these dresses. They need more_ color_."

Hearing the silent command, the henchmen threw a few spray cans in our direction and the two of us set off into the crowd. Some women screamed while I tore and colored their expensive gowns and other sobbed silently trying to be strong. I respected these women. Then when I moved on, I came across a brooding chest in a tuxedo. I looked up and found myself staring at Bruce Wayne. "Oh wow, my first encounter with Bruce Wayne, how exciting. Hey Joker! I found Brucy!"

I knew not to call my parents mother and father in public so no one would understand the connection between us three and I respected that decision. Joker skipped up to me and began to taunt Bruce. The tall man looked at me curiously. "And who are you?"

I smiled back at the billionaire and put my hands on my hips. "My name is Mercy! I'm new in town!"

His eyes probed my face and I never let my bright green gaze off of his. "Well Mercy, I would like you to meet the young Bat family."

I turned and faced Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin gliding down onto the situation. "Son of a-"  
Back-flipping away, I barely missed a kick in the chest from Batgirl. She continued to charge at me, but now I was ready and slipped away from her fist and retaliating by kicking her in the back. I laughed maniacally and raised my crowbar. The metal was pulled from me by the back and I turned to see Nightwing smirking at me. He seemed about my age and he was much leaner than expected. Behind me, I heard my father charging at Batgirl and that left Nightwing to me. "Hey! Give me that back!"

He threw it to the ground, still smirking. "Come and get it, princess."  
"The name's Mercy!" I yelled as I threw a punch at him. He wasn't expecting such force from a girl like me so I had hit him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. I went for my bar but he tripped me up and I landed on my back. I started up the fake waterworks, a trick my mother taught me, and looked back at him with tears down my face. "Please don't hurt me! I'm just a young girl!"

His expression softened briefly, but it was enough time to turn the tables on him and trip him up. I was standing above him, crowbar on my shoulder, and kicked him in the side as hard as I could. I heard my mother call from the street. "Mercy, let's get out of here!"

She was hanging out the door of our car and I turned back to the winded bird. "See you soon, Shitwing!"  
I sprinted off into the car and the driver sped off, screeching the tires. My parents were embracing me and awarding me praise for my efforts. Mother was babbling on about my grand entrance and father was boasting about my fighting abilities. He had been so eager for me to beat Batgirl with a crowbar and I wish I could've done it to make him proud. That darn Shitwing, he ruined my praise! I mentioned the final kick I landed on the former bird boy and my Dad grinned even wider, happy I beat him.

We stopped at McDonald's as a treat, going through drive through and as we came up to the window and collected our meals, the driver shot the girl asking us to pay. It was the first death I'd ever seen and I realized that I didn't care. I really was the daughter of two psychopaths. Dad being the funny guy ordered us all happy meals. Mine was with six chicken nuggets and my parents had cheeseburgers. We got back to the funhouse with happy, full stomachs. I said goodnight to my crazy family, yelled a bye to the henchmen and shuffled to my room with a big smile on my face.

Falling back onto my bed, I sighed in content until I turned and looked at what was leaning against my wardrobe door. The bright green crowbar was propped up against the wood and a note was attached. Hesitantly, I pulled the note from the bar and flipped it open.

_Dear Mercy,_

_Thanks for the beating, I really appreciated it. You don't have to be a villain, I can help you in the right direction. If you ever think about switching sides, come meet me at the local park. I will know when you're there, trust me. _

_From, Shitwing. _

I stared at the letter for awhile before crumpling it back up. My first instinct was to tell my parents but then I felt like I should actually meet up with him and kidnap him as a present. However, being the good and obedient daughter I was, I got up from the comfort of bed and headed to the main room where my mother was parading around trying to seduce my father, but to no avail.

I approached the desk he was sitting at formally and waited patiently for my presence to be noted. It only took a moment before I was called upon and without a word spoken, I placed the letter on the table for my parents to read. They battled to read the note which resulted in mother on the ground sulking. Father read the letter determinedly and a grin spread on his face.

"This. Is. _Brilliant!_" He jumped out of his chair, scooped up Harley and began twirling around the room. I was confused by his reaction. "Dad?"

He paused to look at me with mirrored green eyes. "Don't you see what this means, Sweet Pea? We can get him any time we like! You are absolutely brilliant! But, we are not going to move straight away, no way josé! We can wait about a month so he believes you are making up your mind."

He dropped my mother who squealed and stood tall and proud. "Therefore my dear, whenever we are out in public and faced with the Bat family, you must look confused and as if you're pondering a decision. I have no doubt that you will pull this off swimmingly!"

The smile on my face was immediate. Father had so much faith in me and it made me proud to befall such emotions on him! My mother had gotten up and was now hugging me from behind. "Puddin'! Why don't we tell her of your other decision while she's here?"

If this was my mother's actual idea, she was forbidden to say so. A fantastic idea that is presented before my father is immediately adopted by him. The henchmen, mother or me were not permitted to be more creative than the Joker. I wouldn't be here without him, so I complied along with everything else he asks of me. My train of thought was interrupted when they finally agreed to tell me the new idea. "Charlotte, my flesh and blood, you were so exquisite in our ambush tonight that I believe it is time for you to find your own villainous feet. Whenever you please, as long as you take henchmen with you, you may leave the funhouse to cause havoc on Gotham. Your path is your own, however you will be included in many of my own malicious plans."

I squealed and engulfed my father into a hug, thanking him repeatedly. The Joker surprisingly has a warm embrace and I often find myself curled into it. He dismissed me and I skipped back to my room in high spirits. Before I opened my door, I remembered the crow bar and realized that _he _could be watching through my window at any time. I closed my eyes, settling my emotions and entered a deep train of thought. However, little does anyone know that I am contemplating the significant differences between a machete and butterfly knife.

My room was exactly how I had left it as far as I could tell. My old wooden wardrobe stood wide and flung open, my queen sized bed in the middle with a purple quilt and my bedside table with a lamp turned on. Automatically, I got the urge to write today's events in my journal. It was my one rebellious act against my parents in my whole life. I was supposed to tell them everything that happens in my day-to-day life however I also wrote it down accompanied by my feelings towards certain actions. I hid it under my floorboards so the henchmen wouldn't get to it and I pried it out almost every evening.

I pulled the brown, dodgy book from its hiding place and turned to a fresh page.

_I am a villain. It's official. After being born into a life of crime and psychotic hatred and spending 18 years battling my father's employee's, I was allowed to strike terror into the heart of the lowlife city I was raised in.  
I hate the word evil, just because it is used in spite by innocents. However, I do accept that I am evil, and that is fine with me. I have never had the choice anyway, seeing as how my father is the crowned prince of crime. He has murdered a hundred times over and one day, I will accept that I will indeed take a life. The concept of taking one's essence does not disturb me in any way I have found and I know that as soon as I have killed for the first time, a warrant for my head will surely appear and freedom will no longer belong to me. Any time I am caught, no mercy will befall me and I will be shut in Arkham Asylum for the remainder of my pitiful life. Mercy is my vigilante name and it fits.  
The giving and receiving of mercy does not exist in any way or form in this world. It is a false sense of security and I will bend that falsity as it suits me and my ways.  
My first crime this evening was followed by retaliation from the younger side of the bat family. Curious that Batman himself was not a part of the attack, but I do not care for his absence. I had begun a fight with Batgirl, the bitch in a cowl, and I was doing so well until Shitwing turned his attention on to me.  
I think Nightwing is _my _foe after tonight. We shared a connection of hero against villain that father has with the Bat and I will use it to take him down. I have yet to see any familiarity between us, but no doubt in the future, we will learn about each other and equals we will be. _

I locked my journal back into its hidey hole and changed into some sleeping wear. I prefer to sleep in old baggy t-shirts and merely underwear because I find it such a naughty comfort that I am allowed. Imagine bringing a boy home to meet my father. That would be an interesting introduction to say the least. Well, it would be if my father doesn't slaughter him on eye contact. He's very protective of me, and that's not a bad thing.  
I drifted off to sleep at the thought of my non-existent love life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache and sniffling nose. Just my luck, after my first night of crime to catch a cold. I got up and showered in the bathroom we built attached to my room. I didn't trust the funhouse locker room shower, all of our henchmen are creeps.

I dressed warm so I didn't get worse, just wearing a purple jumper and black skinny jeans. I looked in my cabinets but I seemed to be out of medicine. I groaned, causing my throat to clog up and myself to have a coughing fit. Giving up on the search I went out to see if father could help. He was again at his desk scribbling away and I patiently waited to be called upon. "What's wrong, Sweet Pea?"

I sniffled. "Somehow, I've caught a cold from last night."

His expression softened and I know he hated seeing me sick or in pain. He got up and came to give me a check-up. Once he finished prodding and I sneezed a few times, he returned to his desk. "You're old enough now, so you can go to the mall's chemist and steal your own."

I nodded, accepting my dismissal and returned to my room to prepare for my venture out. It was my first time ever outside without either of my parents by my side. So I was slightly nervous. I straightened my light blonde hair so it reached the small of my back, and I put on heavy eye liner and mascara, leaving my flawless skin alone. My goal was to look like a regular teenage girl so I wouldn't stand out in the crowd. I left the funhouse quickly after collecting my small pocket knife.

The mall was a couple blocks away from the funhouse and easy walking distance. It was a boring walk for the transition of dangerous territory to the happy shopping centre but I completed it in under five minutes. I walked through the large automatic doors and looks around me. There were probably around one hundred shops and twenty times more people, more than I've ever seen in my life.

As I walked through, looking for a chemist, people didn't care for where I was heading and bumped into me repeatedly. My hands in my pockets gripped the pocket knife, threatening to stab the next person who pushed me. Before someone managed to suffer my psychotic thoughts, I found a little chemist that wasn't a chain market store. I walked in, browsing through the aisles, scanning the area for cameras.

If I got busted for shoplifting a chemist, my parents would disown me. I quickly confirmed that the shop is clear and moved silently to the medical section. I found some simple cold pills and read through the symptoms on the back before deciding to take them. To not be obvious, I looked at other packets quickly and then went back to grab the right packet, pulling two off the shelf.

Slipping one into my pocket with my knife, I put the other back on the shelf so it seemed that I was not interested. My hand in my pocket held the knife and scratched at the barcode on the pack. I was looking at make-up when I felt something slip into my free hand. I jerked my hand back and prepared to yell at the infiltrator when I noticed that they slipped twenty bucks into my hand. Looking up curiously, although not looking up too much, I found myself looking at a gorgeous boy about my age.

He had an incredible muscle-toned body and a mop of inky black hair just covering his ears. His icy blue eyes looked at me hopefully as my own gaze probed him. I looked at the crumpled note in my hand and back at him, also gripping my knife tightly. "You don't have to steal, use the money to pay for it."

With that, he walked away leaving me dumbstruck and still prepared to stop an attacker. It was the strangest situation I have ever been in and I'm a psychotic killer's spawn. My next thought was to how he saw me take the box. I had made sure no one was around, so how did he come across my crime? I shook my head, accepting that I had made a slip up and stuffed the cash in my back pocket. Then I left the shot, not taking the boy's advice and deciding to spend the money on lunch spoils.

I rarely got the opportunity to eat fast food because I kept myself on a strict non-fat diet. It is true that when presented with the uncommon opportunity to eat fattening foods I take it, but that seldom happens. The food court wasn't difficult to locate seeing as how it was the most frequented destination on the direction signs. Different ranges of food surround me, from kebabs and sandwiches to even a donut and coffee café. I opted for the KFC, take away chicken being a weakness of mine. I ordered a fillets box with only bottled water, attempting to at least have some health.

The shopping mall was incredibly busy so it was difficult to find a seat for myself. My searching wasn't in vain though because I quickly spotted a table at the back unoccupied. I moved as fast as I could so no one took my position and sat down comfortably, the relaxation resuming my sickness pains again. Before I scoffed into my delectable fast food, I pulled the packet of pills out and swallowed two with my water, hoping that the effects didn't take too long. The meal I indulged in was greasy and exactly how I had hoped. I mentally thanked the boy for trying to help me and I really wished I hadn't because it seemed to summon him.

The ebony haired, chiseled boy slid in the chair in front of me and looked disappointedly at my food. "I suppose my donation didn't go to medical funds, then."  
I looked to the table and frowned. The torn open medicine was lying there innocently and food scraps were littered around precariously. I used my napkin to clean myself before I responded with a confused sigh. "Who are you?"

"I am a six foot, eighteen year old boy being a good public servant." He had a smirk on his face and was amused at my glower. If he continued to try my patience, he will be the first person on my kill list. Being an insane clown did leave me prone to exaggeration. Trouble is, I wasn't exaggerating. "You know what I mean."

He sighed and repositioned himself so his elbows were on the small table and his chin rested in his hands. I hadn't moved since he sat down, aside from cleaning myself, and my cold glare hadn't moved from his warm blue eyes. "My name is Dick Grayson and you are?"

"Charlotte." I didn't bother hiding my real name because even if he had high internet access on Gotham citizens (which I highly doubt), my name or image wouldn't appear because I technically didn't exist. Just like my father. Dick smiled softly at me, but yet my expression refused to soften at his kindness.

The only way I found myself enjoying life is when I was wreaking havoc and beating up people. Boys with cute smiles and floppy hair have yet to get me smile unless they were gazing at me in terror. The only emotion that this Dick Grayson person inflicted on me was familiarity and I can't put my finger on why. Silenced passed over us for several moments until I found this encounter tedious and decided to leave. I got up to head home when he reached out and grabbed my arm. I snarled reflexively. "It's rude to lay your hands on a woman unwillingly."

He let go and tousled his hair, looking at his feet bashfully. "I just wanted to know if I could see you again. I think you're fascinating."

I was skeptical at this statement and responded bluntly. "We haven't even had a conversation for a total of five minutes. How could you possibly know anything about me?"

Dick was all about movements I realized when he shrugged and pulled a card from his pocket to hand to me. I took it but only because I was so curious about the small piece of paper. It was his phone number. I knew my manners so I didn't crumple it up, but shoved it into my back pocket with my lunch change. "If you ever want to hang out and you know, be friends, give me a call. Bye, Charlotte."

He walked off, leaving me to watch his figure move through the crowds. It was an odd encounter that I did not expect and I left the shopping centre abruptly before catching the attention of any more civilians. I got home even quicker than it had taken me to get to the mall. I slammed my bedroom door shut and face planted my bed.

My sinuses have recovered for the moment and I didn't want to waste my brief moments of health. I got up, blocking out the thoughts of Dick and made my way to my wardrobe to change into workout gear. I always wore just a sports bra and yoga pants, because it was simple and my parent's made sure that the henchmen didn't ogle. I honestly didn't care where their eyes wander, because it gave me an excuse to make them shed blood.

My parents preferred guns and weapons to murder someone, but when I come to my kills, I want their death on my hands. My fists and feet draining their life force and watching as their eyes darken. A weapon was too simple and easy and if someone was to die, I want them to know it. I went out to the main room and couldn't see my parents anywhere, or any henchmen. I sighed, coughed and made my way to the separate room we've set up as a makeshift gym.

It has the basics: treadmill, bike, punching bag and several weights. We also had a very large mat in the center for sparring and wrestling. Seeing as how I couldn't beat the snot out of a grown man, I turned to the treadmill igniting the want to run. I climbed on and set a fast pace to keep me active for a while.

A few hours passed and I was dripping in sweat. After about an hour and a half I had transitioned to weights and my workout routine. I had been interrupted later by the sound of the main entrance opening. I tensed, immediately going into predator mode and listened carefully. As a precaution, I collected some of the powder I put on my hands and smacked it onto my face.

Now that I was concentrated on the intruders, I hauled myself into the rafters hanging from the ceiling by climbing the pipes along the wall. I shut my eyes, picturing the visitors wandering around the funhouse. One voice was barking out commands at around 10 people if my hearing was correct and that main voice held a hidden conflict between itself that I could only pick up after training to battle him if the day ever came and he turned on my father. Harvey Dent, now well known as Two Face, was demanding attention and by the projection of his voice, he knew at least someone was here.

I can't face him without my costume so I crawled silently through the air vents until I appeared over the top of my room and fell in. As quickly as I possibly could, I changed and put some deodorant on because nobody likes a smelly villain. Finally satisfied at my appearance, I opened the door putting on my most angry expression I could. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The crowd in the room turned to me and the henchmen readied themselves to attack if necessary. I was prepared for if they did decide to launch at me, already mapping out my own formation. I would leap to my left and rebound off the wall where, with enough momentum, I would land at my father's desk where a few laughing gas bombs lay. Carrying my father's mutated blood, I was immune to the stuff and I was glad for that.

The half-wit himself approached me with curiosity. "And who on earth are you?"

I smiled sweetly, but to him, it was the trademark Joker grin, evil shining through and threatening to slaughter. His gaze faltered with slight recognition, but not enough to pinpoint me as the Joker's daughter. It was easy for me however, to remain a mystery because the thought of the Joker having a child is horrendous. I put my thumb into my chest proudly. "The name is Mercy! I live here, and you're intruding! So I demand to know why you are trespassing before I throw you out."

His expression gave way that he did not expect such hostility and was hoping me to stand by quietly or at least be easy to gag. This analysis of his features meant that a fight was inevitable, so why procrastinate? I carried out my plan efficiently, on my father's desk before they had realized I had moved. The small metal bombs were calling to me and I threw them to the ground instantly, gas exploding everywhere. The men in the room didn't know what to do until Two Face barked at them to leave the building. "I'll get you, you little bitch! Two times over!"

I waved at them and blew a kiss, laughing the whole time. I waited for fifteen minutes before I moved, opening the vents that we altered to filter laughing gas out of the funhouse. It was hard to by henchmen, especially if they would wind up dead. I cleaned up the shattered metal which took longer than expected and before I knew it, my family bounded through the door, goons following with bags full.

One look at me on my hands and knees sweeping and the house went into lockdown. My mother ran up to me and looked at my complexion. "Baby, are you okay?! What happened here?"

I coughed, the medicine beginning to wear off and got up, smiling. "I'm fine mother. I was doing a workout and I heard voices. I climbed through the ventilation system and changed and when I came out, Harvey and ten of his men were yelling out for father."

The mention of Harvey brought all of the attention to me and the lockdown to continue at a quicker pace. My mother looked panicked and asked me what I did. "I came out and asked them what they were doing and they wouldn't tell me. I knew I wouldn't get out of the situation without a fight so I got to Dad's desk and drove them out with laughing gas."

I expected her to cry or hug me but what I didn't expect was her and father to laugh at me. He came up to me and I could see pride in his eyes as he smiled at me. "You've had an incredibly busy couple of days, haven't you?"

I joined in the fit of laughter, realizing what he meant. In two days, I had my first major crime, fought the Bat family, met Gotham's most wanted bachelor, got sick, met a boy and chased away Harvey Dent. Thinking of all my efforts suddenly made me very tired and I excused myself to go to bed. When I opened the door to my room, my bed looked like a god. I leapt onto it and stripped off into my underwear and curled under the blankets. Sleep came quickly and peacefully to me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Third Person**

Nightwing watched the girl from his perch near her window. Batman had been hearing rumors of a young girl with the Joker crew but he hadn't realized that she was actually his age. Meeting her the other night was pure chance and he had felt like he could understand her.

The letter Nightwing had sent was genuine. The rest of the Bat family did not know about it and he preferred to keep it that way. He wanted this girl on the right track. She was too young to be evil. He felt a presence at his side and nearly threw a right hook when he realized it was his adopted brother, Jason Todd.

"Grayson, why are you watching a girl sleep?" Nightwing's hand was still twitching, wanting to sock Jason Todd in the face.

"Jason, why aren't you penetrating Kori?" Jason laughed at his older sibling and almost dropped his Red Hood helmet. "Well you see, she has asked Roy to spend the night with her. Why, are you jealous Grayson?"

Nightwing growled, still refusing to look at the outlaw. Jason had never forgiven Batman for his own death and adopted the Joker's former identity to enact revenge on the clown prince of crime. Only recently had Jason begun talking to Nightwing again and sometimes he is grateful but others, like this, he isn't. "You know she doesn't remember who I am. And, I am watching Mercy sleep because I would like to know her connection to the Joker."

"Hard to do that when she is asleep." Jason snickered causing Nightwing to lose his control and leap at his brother. The noise of Jason's laughter when they hit the ground woke the girl from her slumber. Nightwing reacted quickly, grabbing his brother and leaping high into the tree before she could see him. Nightwing kept his hand clamped over Jason's mouth until she had gone back to sleep and dragged him home.

**Hope you guys are enjoying this! Please review and favourite and if you have any suggestions of scenarios and situations, let me know!  
- Little Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The shower was heaven on Earth. I had woken up in an impeccable mood, still a little snuffily, but in a fabulous mood. For my 18th, my parents had stolen me a massive stereo and said I could use it anytime I wanted. This was one of those days. I walked out of my shower in just a towel and was singing to one of my favorite songs. "Wanna get your mitts in my oven. Wanna get a lick of this lovin'?"

I usually listened to music with a lot of bass or metal but overall, my songs were generally sexual. Father didn't mind, in fact, he would encourage it. He had told me to use my womanly features I was generously blessed with and he wanted me to reflect on how I can approach that skill as often as possible. "If you want to get with me, there are some things you got to know. I like my beats fast and my bass down low."

My towel was now thoroughly soaked and I still didn't know what to wear. It was that moment when my mother bust into the room exclaiming, "Honey, get dressed! We're going to blow up a bank!"

No sooner said than done, I was dressed in my green and white get up sliding my mask over my eyes. I ran out to the main room where everyone was arming bombs. I walked over to my mother curiously. "Why are we blowing up a bank?"

She grinned at me and her blue eyes clouded over and I got my answer. Dad has a plan; a big one. I decided not to ask any more questions, hoping I would get told what my part was. It's a good day to day because straight after that, my father approached me looking determined. "Now, Sweet Pea, today I need you and your mother to do the main part in this job. Your jobs are to capture the latest bird boy while I distract the bat. Do you think you can do that? I know your mother probably can't, but you can."

I was shocked at the trust he was putting in me and I knew I couldn't fail. He then handed me a set of cuffs that could only be unlocked with a code and set off to arrange the henchmen accordingly. I somehow fastened the cuffs to my pants and barked orders at some men. My mother followed brightly as I took charge, immediately knowing what my mission was. _Create a distraction. Lure the Bat family. Capture the boy. Avoid Nightwing. _

The list seemed simple enough and I repeated it to Harley, who nodded in understanding. We clambered into a purple car while our squadron of men climbed into the one behind us. The drive was simple enough, our windows not tinted so we could be spotted. We needed to attract heroes to our location and if civilians can't see us, how could we be spotted?

We arrived at the bank of Gotham and ran straight into the main entrance, guns blazing. It took a few seconds for people to realize what was happening, but as soon as recognition was in place, panic took over and screams dominated my ears. I ran back outside to the bottom of the steps with five henchmen and we stood guard, making sure no one could escape. I could see my mother through the door running around with her trademark hammer and I laughed evilly at the destruction brewing.

As I've noticed, it doesn't take long for the Bat family to react to danger and without disappointment they all emerged from nearby rooftops surrounding me. I caught sight of the latest boy wonder and my target was locked. "Distract the Bats!"

The henchmen obeyed my order and I leapt at Robin, shoving him to the ground and landing on his chest. I adjust my position so my weight burdened him and he couldn't get up. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the right position for me to cuff him so eventually I had to let him go. But not just yet. "How you going, Bird Boy?"

He struggled and grunted but I had had enough practice to know how to overwhelm someone. I laughed at his efforts but was distracted by Batgirl who was yelling. "Robin!"

I growled and stood up so one foot still rested on his chest but I had my arms crossed and stared at the girl running towards me. "Excuse me, Bitch Girl. We are trying to have a conversation here."

She had attempted to throw one of those 'Batarangs' at me but I easily caught it in my hand and sighed, bored. Batgirl looked shocked that I caught it. It's going to be difficult for me to catch the boy if I had Bitch girl trying to prevent me from doing so, still possible, but a little more strain on my part. The blonde girl was standing there awkwardly, obviously not knowing how to proceed with such a foe as me. An idea sprang to mind and I hauled Robin to his feet and threw him at her, causing them to tumble to the ground in a heap.

I looked up and saw my mother trying to swing her hammer at the ebony haired Nightwing who was dodging gracefully. In all honesty, he is reflecting attack the same as I would if his friends were attacking me. We are in sync, and I want to know why. But there is no time to dwell on that now because he is trying to hurt my mother. Using the batarang I had caught just before, I waited until he was standing under a weak part of the roof before I tossed it on an angle that would cause the roof to topple down on him.

My target his perfectly and he crumbled to the floor from the pressure, covered in dust and looking at me. In front of me, Robin was encouraging Batgirl to go to Nightwing saying that he could handle me on his own. She raced off eagerly and I grinned.

Robin's attention was focused on me and I was more ready than ever. "So Mercy, when did you come to Gotham?"

I laughed at his attempt to distract me by continuing our earlier disregarded conversation. "You would be surprised to know that I've lived here my entire life."

We began to circle each other now, always weary about where our backs were facing. "That is news to me. Tell me something about yourself."

I thought immediately back to my new stereo and my father's advice on body language. I bit my lip and strutted over to the Boy wonder who froze in confusion at what I was doing. I knew that he would be looking at a girl with lust flowing through her eyes and cheekily biting her lip. I was pressed up against him when I finally spoke. "If you want to get with me, there are some things you've got to know. I like my beats fast and my bass down low…"

I didn't sing it, but dropped my voice to a husky whisper and when I spoke the last two words, I slightly grinded up against him. His breathing was on my neck and it was hot, picking up in pace and I could hear him restrain a moan. Teenage hormones were so easy to manipulate so when he was thinking about me under him and naked; I pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed him.

Robin shook his head, shock consuming him and reality returning at the realization at what I had done. He tried to pull free but I pushed him back hard until a couple of henchmen hauled him into a car. "Blindfold him and gag him! He isn't to know where you are taking him. You have the Joker's instructions."

"Yes, Mercy!" They sped off and I ran into the bank to assist my mother. She was cornered by the two heroes and looked terrified but relief washed her features as I spun a hard kick to Batgirl's head, extending my leg completely. I slid down into a crouch and took out Nightwing's legs from behind him. I looked up to the safe where the rest of our men nodded at the complete job. The detonator was thrown to me and I knew to get out of there immediately. I gripped my mother's hand and sped out the door, dodging discarded items as I went.

"Better get out quick, Shitwing! We're going out with a bang!" A car was pulled up waiting for us and we slid in easily. I sped off with the image of Nightwing hauling Batgirl out of the bank when I hit the detonator button. We were around the corner, but we could hear the explosion and cheered in happiness. I knew that none of the Bat family died because that would be too easy. They had a tendency to not die when we wanted them too.

Overall, I was curious as to why my father wanted the boy. We arrived back at the funhouse and I headed straight down to the basement where he was to be held. It was a cold damp place with a single light bulb that shone through the whole room. On the staircase railing was Robin's utility belt and I could hear grunting coming from the corner. I stormed over and saw three henchmen beating the shit out of Robin. The boy was bleeding badly and I knew father wanted him unharmed. "What is the meaning of this?!"

They halted and turned to me in fear. I've wrestled with these boys enough for them to know I'll return the pain they have inflicted three times over. And I would not let them go unconscious. "Why are you beating the bird boy?! If Joker caught you disobeying his orders, unspoken or not, do you think he would let you live?! Get out of here before I hand your ass's to you for the hundredth time!"

The scurried out, quicker than I believed them to be and knelt down next to the injured boy. Robin looked up to me as I took my handkerchief out and wiped the blood from his face. "Why are you helping me?"

I paused at first, but continued to wipe him clean. For whatever purpose my father wanted him, Bird Boy was not to be damaged too much. "I'm not. I'm helping them. Henchmen are hard to find nowadays since you _heroes _keep sending them to Arkham. Plus, it's easier to explain that I beat you instead of saying that our men are so cowardice that they resort to harassing a tied up teenage boy."

His gaze lingered on me longer and his facial muscles relaxed while I cleaned him, tilting his face for easier access. "You have a really soft touch."

I pulled away altogether then. I'm evil and I'm not supposed to be soft. I won't allow it. But, I was working an assignment so I resumed to my cleaning, now moving to the gash on his right shoulder. "Then obviously I haven't been working hard enough."

"What do you mean?" I refused to look at him. He was probing me for answers and I wasn't going to give anything vital away. However, I was going to be friendly to him so he will open up to him. I'm a great detective and with enough clues, I could figure out who the Bat family was.

"My hands should be rough and scarred from training and working. I need to work harder." Robin sighed and shook his head, then flinched at his own pain. "You're more injured than I thought."

I got up and walked to a shelf over the other side of the room where the first-aid kit was sitting and looked through to locate some bandages. My search was successful and I was going to bandage up Robin; until he spoke. "What's happened that makes you target Nightwing?"

The psychotic rage I inherited made its appearance. "Bandage your own fucking wounds Bitch Boy."

I stormed up the stairs, grinding my teeth and trying to not kill him. "How do I fix myself while I'm tied up?!"

"Figure it the fuck out!" I slammed the hidden basement door and yelled at anyone in my way. How dare he notice the connection between Nightwing and me? But that's not why I'm mad. I'm mad because it has let me show emotion and that is unacceptable.

My mother has gone back out undercover to assess the damage we caused and to retrieve my father so I was left alone with my thoughts. To comprehend what has happened through the past couple of days, I need to write in my journal. I confined myself to my room and pried my sacred book from its hidey-hole.

I couldn't settle anywhere because of my anger, so I wrote while standing.

_I have a new goal. A lifetime goal. I don't care if I die carrying it out, but I will do it. I will kill Nightwing. His actions have caught my eye both times we have encountered and he goes out of his way to send me little notes. I do not want this infatuation and I certainly do not want a connection like that of Batman's and the Joker's. We've captured Robin and now, accidentally, he now has a way to taunt me. I will not show this weakness again. I will make sure of that. _

_Yesterday I met a boy who wants to get to know me. I can't comprehend why, but I feel as if I should get to know him. His name is Dick Grayson and I cannot place how I know that name from somewhere. The only issue with making a friend is that they can't know anything about me. I will discuss this matter with my father and do as much research as I can on Dick. _

_P.S I've now come to understand how I can use my feminine charms against boys. Robin is probably still fantasizing about me. _

It wasn't as much as I'd hoped to write, but it got all the pent up emotions out of my system. Boredom struck me quicker than expected so I changed into my workout gear, delivering punishment to those earlier hooligans who acted without orders. I left my hair in ponytails and my mask as it was and walked to the main room. "_Henchmen!_"

They all assembled quickly, some even tripping up as they rushed. Obedience had been beaten into them when they were hired so they knew to line up formally when I yelled at them. Marching up the line, I searched for the three cowardly men who beat a seventeen year old. They weren't difficult to find seeing as their heads were bent and avoiding my gaze. I paused in front of them and smiled my Joker grin. "Well, you three seem to look guilty about something. What on earth could you have possibly done? Sparring practice. _Now._"

Snickers erupted from the remaining henchmen and then they moved, to form a circle around the four of us. This technique is one I used quite often to intimidate my opponents. I never gave them any warning when I was to attack but the screaming always began straight after my first leap. This wasn't sparring practice. This was a punishment.

I took my time with them, not allowing them to fall unconscious due to blood loss or just weakness. Weakness is not tolerated if you are working for the Joker and it was my job to eradicate it. An hour later and I finally had my fill, breaking several bones in the process. Their bones, not mine. My victims began to crawl away to lick their wounds and seek medical help. However, I wasn't finished mentally. "You three! We are going down to the basement where you are to apologize to our captive!"

They didn't dare cry. But they were good henchmen and got up to walk down to the basement. When we got down there, they collapsed onto their knees a few meters from the Boy Wonder who looked at them curiously. It took a few minutes, but they each blubbered out apologies and then I called out to other men so they could take them to hospitals for recovery.

I sat down in front of Robin and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. A thought then sprang to me and I took his hand, removing his glove and caressing his fingers. "Do I still have a soft touch?"

The blue eyes under his mask widened. "You did that?" I nodded, expression not changing. "Your hands are covered in blood this time."

I looked down and let him go, examining myself. My knuckles were slightly bruised from hitting certain areas on the men, but those will heal quickly. I reached over and grabbed the first aid kit that was still unopened. "I guess you weren't able to break free then. Good."

He grunted at me and being the kind, gentle hearted psychopath I am, I started to clean and bandage his shoulder which had fresh blood leaking out. If this young hero was led to believe that I had kindness in my heart, then he would be open with me. I spent the majority of my evening, cleaning a bird boy and training in the gym, hoping for an interesting few days.

**Third Person **

Nightwing sat in his bathroom and looked at himself. He had minor cuts along his face and arms from where the roof caved on him and large, purple bruises to boot. To help with his pain, he had one large gash full of shrapnel in his back from the bomb blast. He had protected Batgirl easily; however he had let Robin get taken by her. It was a mess up and now he had no clue where his younger brother was.

This girl was driving him insane and he is determined to uncover who she is. When she wasn't in her room, he had searched several times for clues, but was unable to locate any every time. Jason frequently teased him about his interest in Mercy but Nightwing has grown used to it. This girl can't hide from him, and he was not going to let her prove him wrong.

**Yes I know all of our lovely Bat boys' ages are different in my story and if you don't like it, then you can picture them however you like. I don't mind! I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you're enjoying reading it! I wouldn't know that though unless you review! So, do that!**

**Little Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't wrong when I had said it was going to be an interesting few days. The next morning, we were expecting a visit from Two-Face. But this time, it was proper and invited. Mother wanted me in full costume but with my hair out and straightened, looking all pretty for our guest.

Father was fretting about where we should all stand to intimidate Harvey. It's odd seeing him wanting everyone so organized. Something big is going down and we are about to find out. When the time came, an equal amount of men were positioned on each side, armed, and I was standing to the right of my father holding one of mother's signature mallets.

We had perfect timing because as soon as we were standing firmly, Harvey and ten of his goons strolled in as armed as the Joker men. My muscles were tensed in suspicion; this man could not be trusted. Well, no villain could be trusted. Ever. "Harv! My main man! How's your face going?"

I was tempted to smirk but held my strong façade for intimidation. Harvey's gruesome gaze fell onto me and I seeped a loathing expression into my eyes. I didn't approve of his visit but I couldn't protest at all. "Who's the girl, Joker?"

My father's smile twitched, barely enough for even me to notice, but it was there. "This is Mercy! A new recruit! Why do you ask my dear friend?"

Harvey growled, but smiled his mauled smile at me. "I didn't realize you were looking to start a brothel. At least you'll get plenty of customers with a good-looking girl like her."

I bared my teeth in a ferocious way. How dare he call me a prostitute! My anger was flaring and I could barely contain myself. If I was allowed to attack, I would attack his other side, the one smirking at me. Lucky for me though, I had very protective parents. The Joker had a gun to Harvey's face in mere seconds. The half-wit froze briefly at the action. "You will not speak in such a disgraceful way about Mercy, do you hear me? Otherwise I will show what it's like to truly feel pain."

Joker was slightly bi-polar I believe because, he turned away immediately with a big smile on his face. However, I didn't expect him to walk up and whisper to me, "Go out for the day, and go make a friend. Harvey likes you too much for me to handle and I want you out of this. Is that okay? Just sneak out through your window."

I nodded, wanting to be out of this situation too. He broke away from me to confront his 'friend' again and I moved out of the room carefully so I was in my bedroom and prying through my wardrobe. It didn't take long to decide on an outfit; I'm not a fussy girl. I had a plain long-sleeved white shirt that hugged my skin and I tucked it into some grass-green shorts that complimented my eyes and creamy legs. In my pockets I had my trusty pocket knife, the change Dick gave me, my mobile (yes I have a mobile!) and strange enough, Dick's number. I'm not sure if I was going to call him, but it was an option open to me.

My window's latch was quiet and I slipped out efficiently. I went back to the mall because I didn't know what to else I could do. It was a fairly windy day and my hair was gently blowing around me when I walked. My hands rested in my pockets, one palm on my knife and my fingers grazing the phone, tempted to call him on impulse. I caved in.

The children's park I had to pass on my travels had a wooden bench where I sat alone, dialing Dick Grayson's onto my phone. I hit the call button before I could change my mind. The tormenting tone of the cellular trying to reach his phone was getting on my nerves. Thankfully I only had to suffer through three rings before he answered and then my main issue arose. I have to actually talk to him and ask him to hang out with me. "Hello?"

He sounded if he had just woken up so his voice was husky and gruff. "Hello, Dick Grayson."

I heard a crash and a few curse words before he replied. "Charlotte! Hi! Does this mean you want us to hang out?"

Not wanting to admit it out loud, I grunted a noise of approval and looked around me at all the smiling children. "Okay, where are you?"

I sighed, wondering where my rationality has disappeared to and why was I on the phone to a boy. "I'm on a park bench. There are children around and I am about a block away from the mall."

"Okay! I'll see you there in a few minutes!" How he understood where I was talking about, I'll never know. While I waited Dick's arrival, my attention returned to the children running around, giggling. Maybe one day, when they have grown up, I will be terrorizing their lives and killing them one by one just for kicks. Perhaps my family has already slaughtered one of their parents.

My mind often travels on dark paths like this and maybe that is why only certain situations, I manage to smile. It is not a pleasure to talk to me and I don't understand why Dick is so willing to be my friend. One acquaintance should be enough I believe. Someone I can learn to have fun with. You never know, he may be just as sadistic as me. One can only hope.

I only noticed how long I was daydreaming when a hand lightly touched my shoulder. Dick sat next to me with a small smile on his face and his hands buried in his lap. "How are you, Charlotte?"

"I am conflicted. How was your sleep?" His dark brows furrowed and the most teenage-girl thought ever crossed my mind as I considered how cute he actually is. No, Dick isn't just cute; he is hot. Sexy, even. I had noticed the gazes he had been receiving that day at the mall, just out the corner of my eye.

"It wasn't as long as I had hoped, but I take what I can get. How did you know I was asleep?" I had to smile at this naivety. "Your voice gave it away on the phone. It was deep and gravelly."

He nodded and rested back on the bench next to me. "Would you like to go to the mall, Dick Grayson?"

He must have a dominating control of his eyebrows because one of his arched at my question, obviously not expecting me to make the first offer. But he laughed and took it in a calm stride. "I would love to. I have to buy a new video game anyway."

I got up without another word and held my hand out to help him up. Dick took it and I couldn't help but relish the feeling. His hands were warm and comforting and I briefly wondered what it was like to be embraced by him. At that thought, I pulled away from Dick and turned away to begin walking to the mall. I had forbidden myself to feel any hormones, especially affectionate ones. One hug can lead to one kiss and that can lead to a full on genital war of pleasure. I may be a villain, but I certainly know what sex danger is and how to avoid it.

I know that Dick is worried about my reaction and personally I did not care. We reached the busy entrance of the mall and I stopped and looked at him. "Where's the video game store?"

He laughed at me and I scowled at his outburst. Dick went to reach for my hand but paused. "Is it alright? I just don't want to lose you in the crowd."

I shrugged and he took that as a yes. He didn't just hold my hand; he entwined his fingers in mine. My body went frigid and I followed him stiffly but I could still flow through the people around me. It took a couple of minutes but we reached the store and my yes bugged. I had never been in a gaming shop before and I had never played a video game, so this was all new to me.

Dick pulled me through and came to the new release section, quickly locating the game he was after. My eyes wandered all over the store and I instantly found incredibly violent games. Without even comprehending that I was still holding Dick's hand, I moved over to them and stared curiously. "You look like you've never seen a video game before."

I bowed my head, not saying anything. I heard Dick audibly gasp, realizing the obvious. "You've never played before?!"

I had to chuckle at his enthusiasm and the movement caused my hand to tighten around his although I didn't notice. "I've always been too busy to play silly games, I've always wanted to though."

"Well, if we get bored of the mall, we could always go to my house and you can have a turn." Skepticism leapt to mind and I was hesitant at the offer. However I was grateful at the offer and had no choice but to accept. "I'm sick of the mall now."

If he was a puppy, his tail would be going viral. Dick paid for the game and we left the shop heading back to the entrance which we came in. As we wove our way through the many people a small shop caught my eye. It was a pet shop and with my keen eye, I noticed a little bird in the back. Dick had been on the phone to some guy named Alfred when I tugged him in the direction of the little bird.

I could hear Dick calling my name but I didn't stop until I came very close to the cage. The small budgie was green and white and had a beautiful song. I whistled gently and it hopped towards me, tilting its head in curiosity. I smiled at the gesture and I forgot Dick was there until he spoke. "She's very beautiful."

"She is quite lovely, isn't she? Come, we'll go now." I got up and went to leave the shop. Dick pardoned himself, saying he knows the man behind the counter. I shrugged, not particularly caring for the information and waited outside. It didn't take long for him to return and he snaked his hand into mine again, but I was too distracted to notice.

My mind doesn't seem to be in the right place today. I've broken all of my self-appointed rules, just because I was bored. Hopefully when I recall today's events to my parents later, they will be happy for me. We left quickly after that and I was shocked to say the least when a limousine pulled up. "Um, Dick?"

He ignored me and urged me to climb in. I did and I couldn't help but feel attached to the leather seating. My family only stole cheap, run down cars so I've never been in a luxury such as this. The interior was rimmed with black lights and there was a mini bar along the wall. It was truly magnificent to look at but my fascinated train of thought was distracted by Dick speaking to the old man behind the wheel. "Hey, Alfred!"

"Hello, Master Dick. Who is this lady friend you are bringing to the manor?" I quirked an eyebrow expressionlessly at the word manor. The brief moment of vulnerability I have been victimized to today is unacceptable and I have mentally beat the shit out of myself. I must not forget who I am. I fell in love with a little bird today, a bird that I would never care for if I hadn't been looking around me. I am a pure incarnation of psychotic evil. I can never love; I can only destroy.

"Her name is Charlotte; she's a new friend I made the other day." I almost choked at the word friend. I've never had one of those and they don't seem that desirable to me. Now that I have one, I wonder why I never desired this company. It's quite enjoyable, no matter the risks.

"Hello, Miss Charlotte." I grunted a greeting, sinking back into the comfy seat for the remainder of the drive. My parents are unaware of where I currently am and I briefly worry about what they are up to right now. No doubt, the meeting went haywire and some violence was involved, but I've been in a similar situation when I was younger. Was it Two-Face's remark about my appearance that set my family off or was it another matter? Maybe it had something to do with the Boy Wonder down in the basement. Every thought I had, my memory still connects this morning to one day when I was 10 years old.

I had been training in the gym, some cardio work because I didn't like the laziness I had been waning for the week previous when there was a commotion from the main room. My mother had always made sure that I carried a mask with me at all times in case of situations like this. I slipped it on and ran from the room, only to come face-to-face with a rifle. Freezing, I didn't recognize the man, but I did recognize the Riddler, another notorious Gotham villain conversing with my father. Their gazes had fallen on me, and I was braced for assault. Remind you, I was ten so I wasn't very subtle. Riddler waltzed over and took a good look at me. "Such a pretty little thing. Is _she _for sale, Joker?"

I had never seen my father so mad. First he had ordered me out of the room and then all I could hear was yelling and a few thumps that sounded like punches. The next day, I was watching the news and it had shown the Riddler was captured and beaten badly. I was a bit skeptic to how he was found, but I left it alone.

The not really exciting memory was interrupted by Dick trying to get my attention. "Charlotte, we're here."

I climbed out of the car unwillingly, already missing the luxurious seats and stared wide-eyed up at the manor in front of me. It was Wayne Manor. Home of Gotham's most wanted bachelor, Bruce Wayne. That was the moment that I knew who Dick was. Dick Grayson is Bruce Wayne's ward; adopted after his parents were killed during a circus performance. I remember reading up on his history seeing as how he is one of the most well-known boys in Gotham. "Holy fuck. I didn't realize…"

"I knew that deep down you recognized me. Not that I was going to tell you pretty soon anyway, but yes, I am the infamous Richard Grayson." The psychotic side of me grinned evilly at the opportunities I could be presented with by having access to Wayne Manor. Blowing up this place would be incredibly enjoyable and that was only the beginning of plots that had crossed my mind. Only then did I notice the brooding figure smiling down at me; the one and only, Bruce Wayne.

**I'm sorry it has been taking so long but I'm currently in the middle of all my assignments and exams for school. I'm trying my best to write as much as I can and it will pick back up again soon enough. Thanks x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Well, this is awkward. _Bruce had led us into the house and offered me to make myself at home. He pointed the kitchen and bathrooms out, directed us to the recreation room and left us to tend to his business. Dick looked as red as my father's smile, clearly embarrassed by his own father's display. While he gathered his native wits, I looked at my surroundings.

A massive flat screen television took up almost a complete wall, under it home to several consoles and probably hundreds of scattered games. The black leather couch looked plush and exotic, probably having the same width of a king bed and the material looked as if it would cling to sweaty skin gloriously. A shiver erupted on my spine at the thought of rolling around naked on leather. I should really be concerned about my mental stability.

To my left there was an almost mini-kitchen, a dream of regular teenagers and next to that was a wall of samurai swords. To my right was a small gym section complete with sparring mat and all the basic equipment. However, that didn't hold my attention long because I wanted to crawl through the video games. When I was moving to the enormous pile, I also noticed the gigantic stereo in the corner, surrounded by several speakers and sub-woofers.

Dick was following me and when he noticed my intention, he put his hand on my shoulder in restraint. "I have the perfect choice to begin your video gaming addiction. You seem to me like a girl who appreciates weapons and fantasy."

Softly, I smiled at him and chose a place on the couch, curling up comfily while he set up the game. Dick was bent over, fiddling with the cases and I couldn't help but admire his firm, perfect ass. Skinny jeans suited him well and complimented this fine feature. Briefly my mind returned to the leather skinny dipping and I blushed something fierce at the thought of Dick's nudity. I'm an 18-year-old virgin; what do you expect?

My facial color returned quickly, years of training proving very useful in hiding emotions and just in time for Dick to turn around and hand me a controller. "So what are we doing and who are we killing?"

He chuckled at me, assuming I was joking and told me that we were playing a game called Halo. Dick also stressed how he was going to go easy on me and we were opposing each other; first one to thirty kills wins. I won the first round. And the next. And the next. In fact, I won all of them, even after he stopped 'going easy' and within three hours, I was a professional at this game. Dick gave up; switching the consol off and I couldn't help but keel over in laughter at his sulking. He pouted at me and said, "Why do you have to be so good at this?"

I laughed even harder at this, also noticing our friendship bond tightening and I was enjoying my time with him. Dick got up and strutted over to the stereo and switched it on. The first song pounding out was Pretty Fly for a White Guy by the Offspring and I cocked an eyebrow at him as he begun to sing and dance terribly. "All the girlies say I'm pretty fly… For a white guy!"

"I'm sure that's what they say." Dick grinned and took my hands to pull me from the couch. At first I resisted, but his enthusiasm was contagious and I got up, awkwardly standing there while he danced. Then the song ended and Acapella by Karmin started and I grinned; this is my jam. It was my turn to begin dancing, rolling my hips and singing seductively, out of reflex. "Used to be your baby, used to be your lady. Thought you were the perfect lover."

Whenever I got like this and lost myself into music, I'm vaguely aware of my actions and how I look. Obviously, I seemed very attractive because I felt Dick's hands flitter to my waist and spin me around to face him. My singing and dancing stopped and my arms came to rest on Dick's shoulders as they had somehow been in the air. I gazed at him, immediately becoming aroused at this gorgeous boy. Some corner was screaming at me from the back of my mind; _you are Mercy, a villain, you shouldn't be gallivanting about with a boy when you would slaughter him if he hadn't become your friend! What will your parents think?! _

I ignored that voice, teenage hormones clouding my vision as I noted Dick's appearance. His blue eyes were clouded devilishly with lust, his breath heavy with delicious wanting and his hands digging into my hips, pulling me against him. He growled at me, a low, sexy husk of a sound and said, "You fascinate me, Charlotte. What are you doing to me?"

It was my turn to growl and I bit my lip, trying to prevent my accelerated breathing from being too obvious. My heart pounded with anticipation as he leant forward, our noses touching, soon to be our sizzling lips, but we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Dick and I pounced away from each other and tried to look natural. By that I mean, he coughed and fidgeted but I returned my cold demeanor, remembering my morals. At the door, was a boy who appeared to also be our age and he had black hair, shorter than Dicks but not too short, with a little tuft of white hair and blue eyes that aren't as bright as Dick's but just as probing. He was in black jeans and a brown leather jacket and smirking straight at me. I quirked my eyebrow, not amused. He had been slouching against the door but then got up and moved towards me. "Now how on earth could my brother know such a pretty girl like you? It's not logical."

"Fuck off, Jason." Strange. I didn't know Bruce had an adopted boy named Jason. From the records, I know of Tim Drake and his own child Damien Wayne (whose mother I do not know) and briefly there was another boy whose information had been discreetly deleted but that was all. Maybe Jason is that boy. It's obvious that these boys rarely get along and I should be in for some real entertainment. Unfortunately, my show was interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at the ID and saw it was my mother. I excused myself and walked through the door.

"Talk to me." I was trying to listen to my mother but I really wanted to know what Dick and Jason were saying too so I tried to keep my phone crisp and short.

"Charlotte honey, it's not safe to come home tonight. We need you to go to Ivy's. She knows you're coming and I don't want you to leave there unless you've got special permission from her or I've come to collect you. Me. Not a henchman. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother. Good-bye, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Your father sends his best wishes."

I nodded at no one and hung up. Before I re-entered to the boys, I focused my senses so I could hear what they were saying. I can picture Dick clenching his fists in frustration and Jason smirking.

"Don't go near Charlotte, Jason."

"Aw, what's wrong Grayson? Afraid the same thing with Kory will happen with this one?" _Who's Kory?_

"Kory isn't a part of my life anymore and I can't change that." Dick sounded sad and I was partially curious as to why. "But, maybe Charlotte could be a part of it. When I first saw her at that chemist I thought she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I just wanted to know her. She captivates me and I want to know why."

"There it is. That curiosity that gets people in trouble. Look at Bruce. He's still recovering from that injury at the bank bombing and Tim's missing."

"Jeez Jason! Keep your voice down!" I had enough of this conversation. I have no clue what is happening except that Bruce had been at the attack, their brother is missing and Dick has some sort of infatuation for me. Strolling back in, they turned to me and acted like nothing had happened.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Bye, Charlotte." The half-smile I gave Jason didn't reach my eyes which were filled with a cold emotionless expression. Dick and I stood awkwardly for a few minutes, not sure on how to proceed after our almost 'make-out' session and Jason's interruption. After what seemed like hours, Dick finally spoke, but I was still as rigid as ever.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded and then we moved to the mini-kitchen which I was surprised to see full with food; healthy food too. "Would you like peanut butter sandwich?"

I frowned at him. "I've never had one before."

Dick stared at me in pure shock. "How could you have never had a peanut butter sandwich before?! They are the greatest invention known to man!"

I giggled at his passion and agreed to try one of these mind blowing foods. It only took a minute to make and I sat on the island bench patiently, watching his long-fingered hands graze every object on the table. Dick was a very beautiful boy. Every complimentary word I could think of fit him; sexy, hot, cute, gorgeous, mouth-watering but I couldn't deny that he was just downright beautiful. And he has the personality to boot!

So, how on earth did I end up friends with him? The thought puzzles me and I shook my head as he handed me my food. Okay, I'll give him credit for the sandwich. Peanut butter is lovely. I looked up and noticed the expectant look on Dick's face. I sighed, "I love it."

You would think that cheering in happiness in front of a pretty girl would be embarrassing. Nope. Not for Dick Grayson. Although it did make me laugh and almost choke to death on my last bite. I feel like I've spent forever here and now I have to go to my Aunt's house. "It's late, Dick. But I have had an incredible day. Thank-you."

"No problem, Charlotte. Here, I'll walk you to the door." I followed him calmly to the entrance and went to leave when he touched my arm. "Hey, do you need a lift home?"

I chuckled at the idea and shook my head. "No, I don't think my family would approve of a boy bringing me home when they have no clue where I've been."

Dick blushed shyly and ruffled his ebony hair. "Well, bye then Charlotte."

"Goodbye, Dick." I turned to walk away and I had only moved ten meters before he called to me again. "Wait! I have something to ask you."

This is starting to annoy me. If he calls me back one more time, I will hurt him and I will not be gentle. "What?"

My cold tone startled him and he stuttered as he tried to ask me something. "Well… uh… You see… I have a friend who's… uh… throwing a party and… uh… I was… uh… wondering if… um… you would like to… you know… go with me? It's… next weekend…"

I quirked my eyebrow as I tried to understand his jumbled words. When I figured it out, the unwanted blush on my cheeks arose from nowhere and I scolded myself first before I answered. "Sure. I've never been to a party. It will be fun."

"That's awesome! I'll text you the details when I get a hold of them!" Rolling my eyes, I was finally allowed to leave Wayne Manor. As soon as I was clear from any prying eyes, I began to sprint up the road, using this opportunity for a workout.

From where I was, I knew Aunt Ivy was not very far away; only a couple of blocks. With my speed, it took me twenty minutes to reach her, with non-stop running. By a couple of blocks, I meant a couple of acres. I checked my phone. It's only 4 O'clock. I thought that I had stayed longer at Dick's house, but oh well it's good to be at Ivy's before sunset.

Pamela Isley lives in an abandoned green house that now flourishes with ever deadly plant and flower known to man. All of her flowers shape the furniture and living conditions, and frankly I find it quite comfortable and refreshing. The room designed for me was littered with black and red roses, my favorites and I went there immediately to change into slacks and a t-shirt. Then I went searching who wasn't hard to find. Ivy was always in her laboratory, scientifically enhancing her deadly plants and concoctions.

As expected, she had her flowing red hair tied back, glasses resting on her nose and her long, slim fingers expertly mixed chemicals I know not to touch. I watched her for a few moments, mesmerized by her skill, before she interrupted me. "You smell like vanilla and… peanut butter?"

I bit my lip, trying not to smile. "I made a friend today."

Pamela stopped immediately and looked up at me. "It's a boy, isn't it, Charlotte?"

Looking away, I composed myself and became the soldier I was. "Yes, it was Aunt Isley. I met him at the mall the other day and he offered to 'hang out' with me."

She nodded, looking back to her chemicals. We both had green eyes, but her were more defined and mystical, designed to capture prey. Mine are cold and pale, like grass with morning frost coating it. "You know your father would never approve of a male companion."

"I understand that. If he wishes for me to terminate my friendship… or terminate him, I will not hesitate."

Again, she regarded me warmly, affection passing through the air between us. My not-biological Aunt was always very fond of me, but not the way I was raised, as a 'slave' as she says. "You really are your mother's daughter. She would follow that mad man to the end of the earth and jump off if he wished. You're a better person though, Char. I know, if given the opportunity, you will go with your heart on the decision for this boy. When you care for someone, I've noticed, you can love unconditionally, but you can hate just as easily. Am I correct in saying you are conflicted with what to do with this boy?"

Ivy always understood me and my emotions. It's a gift she has, being able to understand people. I don't question her judgment of the Joker. I know it's true and we've all accepted that there is nothing that we can do to help it. "Yes, you are, Aunt Isley. Dick just approached me one day, seeking a friendship and I was so shocked that someone would do that, I didn't know how to handle it. This is a new experience to me and I hope it goes smoothly without drama. I would hate to hurt him. He makes me smile in the most odd of ways."

For the first time since my arrival, Poison Ivy smiled her beautiful smile at me and took off her lab coat, revealing her exotic leafy bodice. "Sweetie, it seems as if you've already made your decision of how you feel about him. You said just then that you do not wish to hurt him. If that isn't a part of a positive emotion and attachment, I don't know what is. And as a bonus, he smells lovely. Vanilla has always been a fine scent of a man."

Paralysis was my first reaction. Could she be right? Have I begun to care about Dick Grayson? Have I attached myself to him? When I considered these possibilities, I knew they were true. Maybe he feels the same way? What was it that he said? "_What are you doing to me?" _

Now I've accepted these emotions, now I need to know what to do with them. I looked up to see my Aunt ruffling her hair as if preparing for something. I smirked at her remark about Dick's scent. She always had a keen nose, so of course she would know if I smelt of anything that wasn't roses. "Come, Charlotte. I mean to pay a visit to the Teen Titans. Recently, during their battles with a demon of sorts I heard, they demolished a forest and they need to pay. It will help having you with me because of your agility and fighting skills. Now go, get dressed. Your mother brought you costume over earlier.

I nodded firmly in understanding and walked away. My room was neatly lain out with my costume arranged on my bed, ready for me. It only took me a moment to change out of my slacks; the hardest part was getting into the spandex clothing. I re-did my make-up, darkening my eyes and painting my lips red and fixed my hair and mask. I nodded in approval in the mirror and briefly wondered what Dick would think if he saw me like this. The thought confused me and I brushed it away, concerned at why my train of thought was drifting down the path. I walked out the door, excited for the distraction of battle. This evening is certainly going to be interesting and I will have to be quick on my feet.

**Third Person**

Dick made his way down to the Batcave, his thoughts consumed by the lovely Charlotte who smells of fresh roses. When he had seen her in the chemist that day, he felt drawn to her and his heart had sank upon seeing her put the medicine in her pocket.

His first impression was that she was beautiful and he wanted to know her. Charlotte had silky pale blonde hair that travelled lusciously down her back, caressing her jumper and fine white skin that could challenge a cascade of snowfall. Her eyes were lovely, like a forest canopy shrouded in a misty fog, truly a rare color for someone's eyes. She had long limbs and a graceful touch that seemed to unconsciously linger on everything she touched.

Dick then remembered upstairs when she began to dance. He could see immediately that she loved the song playing and when she began to sway her hips and close her eyes, he could do nothing but watch. Charlotte had snared him and a trance and as she continued, it began to turn him on at an incredible pace. The slight change in her move drove him over the edge when she rolled her hips in such a seductive way and he couldn't help but grip her hips and want to make her his. But he knew not to. She was like a lovely flower, but poisonous at the same time. If she wanted him, she would have to make the first move. Dick felt flustered feeling about it, and decided to suit up and go on patrol for hopefully a distraction of battle.

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION REGARDING CHAPTER 6**

**Sorry this took so long. Exams and assessment drove me wild. Holidays are next week so hopefully I will be writing a hell of a lot more on this.  
Now, the Teen Titans scene. You can complain on who's on my Titans team and Ivy attacking them, but it's just who I believe should always be there and a fight I would love. There will be, Changeling, Raven, Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), Kid Flash (Wally West), Cyborg and I'm tossing up putting Arsenal in there trying to reconcile with his old team. Tim Drake is the leader of this team, but as you know, he is locked up in the basement. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Titans Tower was a building I will never understand. It's basically them saying, "Hey, we're in the giant building shaped like a T. Come attack us and destroy our home!" Bloody heroes, they're fucking cocky and it drives me nuts. Then I remember that villains are generally worse.

Poison Ivy has taken over her villain identity, smeared venomous lipstick across her plump lips and we both lay in wait, for the right moment to attack. I wish I was able to wear the lipstick, but it would kill me immediately on direct contact with my mouth. We decided that I was going wait behind while she attacked and come out shortly after, trying to take out as many as I could. My first target was the empath, Raven. If her soul self got a hold of me, then I was done for and I cannot allow that to happen. Next was Kid Flash because his speed against me is a fault.

While I planned my attack, Ivy had emerged from the shrubbery we hid in, vines of Venus Fly Traps following her every movement. She was incredible to watch and I marveled at how easily she could get all of the Titans out of the tower. Her flowers and poison flooded through their home, driving them out. They all emerged, confused until they saw Ivy. "Hello, murderers. Finally, you've come out to play?"

"Why are you doing this, Ivy?" We both smirked, no matter that I couldn't be seen. I don't have much time; Raven could pick up my presence at any moment.

"You obliterated that lovely forest! You're murderers and you need to pay for your crimes!" They all thought she was loopy, but I thought it was glorious seeing someone so passionate in what they believed in. "So now, we've come to bring those plants the justice it deserves."

Personally, I love how she's played the justice card against superheroes. I knew that was my cue to leap out, and I did so without hesitation and I aimed straight for Raven's head. "What do you mean, 'we'?"

Changeling's question was too late as my foot connected with a crack to Ravens head, knocking her unconscious for awhile. "_Raven!" _

Kid Flash was making this too easy. That cry for desperation made me realize that the boy was poorly in love with the girl and rushed to her side. With him distracted, I use my pressure point training to paralyze his body before he even noticed what was going on. "Out of everyone, you should be the one thinking quickly, Skid Mark."

Behind me, I could hear my Aunt battling the rest of the Titans and I turned to help, coming face to face with Changeling whose eyes were gazing hungrily at me. I heard he was perverted, but I didn't notice that this went for villains too. Maybe, I could use this to my advantage. Just like Robin.

I stood straight and bit my lip. The action didn't go unnoticed and I could see him trying to stutter out something to say. "My name's Mercy. If you're lucky, I may sure you some _Mercy_."

I think he convulsed, but he was snapped out of his trance by Cyborg. My female charm will not work on two boys at once, so I have to resort to pure violence. The walking tin can aimed his sonic cannon at me but I ducked out of the way in time and ducked around to the side and spun a kick to his head, sending the robot flying. Next, I cut Changeling out from under his knees and brutally stomped on his face, blood gushing out of his nose. I kicked him in the side a few more times before I felt a presence charging at me. It wasn't really feeling a presence as it was hearing a manic war cry.

Cyborg was coming at me again and I ducked once more, also unnoticing a red arrow flying past my head. It was my lucky day, because it hit Cyborg; a human part that I don't care to recognize. Looking up, I saw Arsenal with a bow pointed at me and a baseball cap tugged firmly on his head. "Here I was, trying to reconcile with the team and I end up shooting one of them."

I couldn't help but laugh and he reached for another arrow, but I was too quick and ran at him before he could even put it to his bow. Leaping on to his chest, he fell on his back with an uncomfortable grunt and I stayed on him until I could pry the bow from his hands. It was a bit of a stubborn struggle but I got it free, and then began to pummel him repeatedly in the face.

I heard a whoosh behind me and felt a familiar shadow that was not Ivy. Arsenal spoke up, mumbling through coughs of blood. "Hey, pretty boy! Come help your old buddy out, eh? I'm not having much luck with the lovely lady on top of me."

I continued to keep Arsenal pinned down, while assessing Nightwing's movements behind me. "I was patrolling around the neighborhood when I heard some commotion. I come here and what do I find? Little Mercy fighting dirty."

I scoffed. "Fuck off, Shitwing. I will not hesitate to rip that cocky head off your baby blue shoulders."

He laughed, strangely enough. "Oh, you're fighting _that _dirty? And I always thought it was more of a sky blue. It's prettier."

I punched Arsenal one more time, knocking him out and climbed off him to face my moronic foe. "There's no such thing as a fair fight, Nightwing. Emotional, mental or physical."

My words were deep and I was surprised at myself, but I had no time to consider, because Nightwing was coming at me in a blur of blue, black and ivory skin. I swiveled out of the way, with sheer luck and elbowed him in the back of the head as he ran past. Nightwing stopped and rubbed his head before he drew his two batons.

Biting my lip was a bad habit and it did not help this situation as my eyes flittered to the black metal rods that were going to be used to hurt me. I really didn't want to get into a battle like this, but my Aunt was still busy with Wonder Girl so I had no choice but to face Nightwing.

He was swift with his movements, as if the batons were a part of him, but I was flexible and agile, dodging away his multiple attempts. I don't plan on going on the offensive right now; I was just trying to survive until Ivy was done. We continued for ten minutes, mirroring each other's actions and knowing just where to hit and miss.

"Mercy, time to leave. I believe we've delivered justice today." I looked over while Nightwing was gathering his breath and Wonder Girl was twisting and turning on the ground, smeared with green and red and obviously on the brink of death. I used that as my escape route.

Looking back to Nightwing, I smiled. "You have two options, Nightwing. Chase the pretty villains or save your friend who obviously has not got long to live. Bye bye now!"

He looked very conflicted, but I knew he would choose his friend. He's a hero with a good heart and Wonder Girl is a very close friend of his. I turned and ran with my Aunt, away from the destruction and pain we've caused.

When we finally reached the greenhouse, I collapsed on my bed, tired from my day. The way all the roses were cringing away from me, I knew I had to take a shower. I'm also going to use this opportunity to think about Richard Grayson. The beautiful boy, who for some reason showed me kindness.

The scorching water was lovely on my tired body, the heat turning my snowy skin pink. My wet hair clung to my face and I embraced the liquid running down my naked body. I closed my eyes and an image of Dick laughing and ruffling his hair took over my mind. I've noticed that he ruffles his jet black hair when he's nervous; a slight tick that isn't very noticeable unless someone is looking very closely.

He smiles ridiculously a lot and it can be very contagious. His grin reveals a perfect set of pearly white teeth and it lights up the entire room. Very rarely have I seen him without a smile, aside from when we were dancing. God that was an intense moment. If Jason hadn't interrupted us, who knows where it would have gone. Although, thinking about it now, I wouldn't have minded some '_foul play_' with Dick Grayson; he certainly has the perfect body to run finger nails over.

A tremor rolled up my spine and the skin held firmly between my teeth throbbed slightly with unnoticed anticipation and I chuckled lightly at myself. I don't think it's healthy for a girl like me with my insane background to 'play' with such a good little rich boy, but when has my health ever come into this? Especially my ever-changing mental stability. In the end, the fact is I enjoy spending what little time I have with Dick Grayson, he makes me laugh at such inappropriate times and he has a good heart. It's odd that someone like me who is unable to show signs of love and compassion can find someone so good-natured and bond with them, but I guess it's an anomaly that doesn't need much attention as I am giving it.

I turn the faucet off and reached for my towel, which was not on the rack but being held out to me. Without a moment of hesitation, I wrapped the fluffy white material around my body and glared up at the person standing in my bathroom. Jordan Crane as standing there, smirking at me and acting as if he didn't just see me naked. He was my childhood friend, another villain spawn to wreak havoc in Gotham should our parents pass away. His father was the renowned Scarecrow, a once brilliant psychiatrist by the name of Doctor Jonathan Crane who specialized in fear. Dr. Crane was the only one to know of my birth, seeing as his son was born about a week before and it turns out that the Scarecrow was one to gossip, especially about children.

I haven't seen Jordan since I was a little girl, but he sure grew up attractive. He had lovely blonde hair that was always kept tousled and pretty blue eyes that could deceive you in an instant. It matched a smirk that could either arise from amusement or pain. Jordan is a dangerous person and I stopped associating with him years ago because he began to experiment his toxic gases on my babysitting henchmen.

"Long time no see, Charlotte." He was still smirking at me. A cheeky little grin that sometimes made me want to slap him.

"What are you doing here, Jordan?" The towel was firmly wrapped around my body and I stalked past him to my room so I could dress myself.

"I'm just admiring the well-defined view of my best friend who has certainly grown up." He was rested against the doorframe and I could feel his icy gaze traveling along my body. Like all boys at this age, I knew he was easily excited, although Jordan has grown into the type of man who plays a lot of women.

"I see you've grown into a typical pervert. Walking into people's showers for kicks." I chose some black slacks and a green t-shirt. I dropped my towel; if he's already seen me naked in the shower, why hide afterwards?

"Well, what do you expect from a child born of rape? My father is a creep, so why can't I be one?"

He really hasn't changed much. Jordan's always been a cocky, more attractive, try-hard version of his father. Except now, he is a sexually active eighteen-year-old who has had a very agreeable blessing from puberty. I dressed quickly, not giving him the chance to form ideas in his head.

"Charlotte, are you still a virgin?" My brow furrowed and I turned to face him with a scowl firmly resting on my face.

"I don't see how it is any of your business. Why do you ask? It was very rude."

He laughed and straightened his posture to move closer to me. "I'm evil, so therefore I am permitted to be rude."

I sighed, not taking my gaze off of his. "You still didn't answer my question, Jordan. Why do you want to know?"

Our chests were pressed up against each other now, too close for comfort and I was reaching to push him away as he spoke. "Because I would love to spend a night ravishing you with pleasure and exotic sex."

I shoved him away harder than I had planned and went to put my mask on. "Oh, you're such a romantic."

"That's what they tell me, Charlotte. Why are you putting your mask on?" The black material was firmly sitting around my eyes and I was moving to the door when I heard a loud crash. Someone has come to collect their 'Justice' for what Ivy and I have done to the Titans.

"Because, Jordan. You will never know when you will get uninvited visitors."

The chuckle that resonated from his throat was loud and heavy. The sound of arguing grew louder and I was going to run to my aunt until I remembered one vital detail. "Call me Mercy, Jordan. It's my street name."

I began to sprint, my hastily put on sneakers scraping the ground and briefly I heard Jordan yell out, "Sexy name… _Mercy_."

The bickering was making me edgy and I was determined to know who was harassing my aunt. Jordan was hot on my heels and actually slammed into me when I came to a halt at the sight of our guests; Superman and Batman. Obscenities were flowing through my head at seeing Big Blue here and I was curious as to _why _it was necessary to join Batman in this arrest. "Oh, fuck!"

Jordan's stupid remark caught the attention of the rooms' occupants. Ivy looked horrified that I was here, obviously not wanting me in this mess, but it was too late now. "A girl? Please don't tell me she was the accomplice. She's too young to have made this choice!"

It did not surprise me that Superman was curious as to why someone my age as a villain. While I figured out a way to escape, it's too late for my aunt and she knows that, I thought it would be ideal to keep the alien talking. "Funny, no one ever says that about Batman's choice of companions."

I had begun to circle around so behind me was the main entrance to the greenhouse and I planned to make a break for it. Jordan can handle himself but I know he's going to try and follow me as much as he can until Supes finally caught him. I think he will actually pose a good distraction.

"What the fuck are you doing in our town, Supes?" Jordan just continued to make rude remarks but it was the break I needed seeing as Superman's attention was focused on my friend. I spun quickly to bolt away and I had gotten a fair distance, also hearing Jordan try to follow me when I felt the wind fly past me and Superman appeared in front of me, arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. "Now, Superman; don't tell me that you're going to send us to our room and ground us?"

Jordan chuckled behind me and I could tell that I was annoying the Kryptonian. "I think we all know that you and your friend are going to Arkham Asylum."

I shrugged, still grinning and not letting him read my understanding that I was so screwed. Jordan had been a protective childhood friend and I guess he never let that go because he gripped my arm and pulled me behind him. "When I count to three, you run. Got it, Mercy?"

Kryptonite was fairly easy to obtain nowadays in the villain world ever since Luthor mace the information public, and for this moment I was incredibly glad for Jordan and his experiments. Using his special spray attached to his arm, a gas filled the air and Superman stared at Jordan questioningly until the fatal gas hit and he fell to the floor, choking. "One… Two…" exclaimed Jordan as he prepared to kick Big Blue in the jaw. "… THREE!"

I could hear the bones cracking in the alien's mouth but I had no time to ponder the punishment Jordan received for this because I have to run as fast as I can out of the building. Will this day ever end?

Reaching the cool night air, I deducted that it would be around midnight and that's the worst time to be running from heroes. The bat family are everywhere at night. I ran as far and fast as I could until the silhouette of a car tore around the corner at high speed.

My first instinct was to turn and run to my right, but I halted when I heard my name being called. "Mercy! Get in the car now!"

It was hard to miss my father's cackling voice and I know he wasn't angry at me; probably at Ivy for leading me into the danger attack the titans had caused. The stolen Jeep came screaming to a halt next to me and I climbed in without hesitation. "What on earth are you doing, Sweet Pea?"

I looked back to see Superman limping out of the greenhouse, blood pouring from his nose and mouth, also dragging Jordan's unconscious body behind him. Silently, I thanked my old friend for the protection as the driver started the engine. "It was my first interaction with Superman. If it weren't for Jordan showing up, I would probably be visiting Arkham."

"Well Charlotte, at least you remembered my advice on leaving people behind if necessary. You are the priority in these situations." My father was trying to be sincere, and I know he doesn't have any friends so that caused me to be a little more patient with him.

"We should go; the Kryptonite gas won't work for too much longer." The henchman driving was a good listener and we sped off as quickly as possible, leaving the bleeding superhero to lick his wounds and to deal with Jordan.

**Third Person**

Dick Grayson pulled off his Nightwing costume immediately after returning to the Batcave. Donna was safe and the antidote was working. It was unexpected that Mercy would have been with Ivy, but he had to try and take her down no matter the situation. Although now, Dick was stuck with a groaning Roy Harper trying to mend his broken nose. "Friend of yours?"

Nightwing looked at the archer in the baseball cap and glowered. "She's new in town. We have no idea who she is or where she came from."

"Well, whoever she is, she sure has some ridiculous fighting techniques. Also, I think she likes you." Dick buried his face into his hands, tired after the long day of trying not to rape the beautiful goddess that was Charlotte then fighting the villain at Titans Tower.

"We've tangled a few times now. She also has Tim and always manages to get away from me. She's slippery." Roy keeled over in laughter at Dick's choice of words before wincing at his bruises.

"I was wrong; maybe it's you that likes her. I wouldn't mind if she was slippery for me though. Damn, why do all the hot chicks have to be evil?" Nightwing reflexively rolled his eyes at Arsenal and got up from his seat.

"You've always been a creepy pervert, Roy." Roy shrugged, accepting the characteristic and still grinning.

"Glad to see that you missed me, buddy. By the way, does Kory or Babs know about this villain fling?" Arsenal always knew which buttons to push with Nightwing, whether it was intentional or otherwise.

Dick turned back to the wounded smartass with a furious expression crossing his lovely features. "I swear to god, if you mention my exes again, I'll break more than your nose or a few ribs. And I _do not_ have a thing with a villain."

With that, he turned and left the room to avoid any more relationship talk.

**Sorry guys, I had writers block for a little while so if there's a bit that was really crappy, it's because I was brain dead.**

**Can someone please tell me what they think of Jordan? He's based on a friend of mine but my friend is actually probably the sweetest guy I know, but looks exactly like my character. **


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately for me, my Friday morning was spent sewing two more Mercy costumes seeing as how I left mine at my aunt's last week. Also, a spare would be useful in case I lose the first again so that was on my agenda too. I had the henchman go and fetch material from the nearest store and I've been sitting on my bedroom floor snipping and pricking myself with a needle for the past three hours.

I was finally finished the second outfit and a feeling of satisfaction washed over me. My stereo was booming and it cleared my head of the past few days easily with some beats. I always had my mask on now unless I go to hang out with Dick or go to the mall because I have realized how easy it is for other villains and heroes to come busting in here uninvited.

It's been a week since Dick and I were hanging out and I knew the party he was inviting me to was tomorrow night. The past week has paled in comparison to my first week of villainy. All I have been doing was trying to break the Boy Wonder downstairs, working out and strategizing on how I would face other heroes as powerful as Superman. I was disgusted at myself for panicking at his presence and the morning after I had returned from Ivy's, I began my training.

Now I've built up my skills and prepared to face foes such as Wonder Woman or the Green Lantern. My mother suggested last night that I go out today and try to cause damage that will catch the attention of a super powered hero such as Black Canary or the magician Zatanna. It's been rumored the past few days that those two specifically have been sighted in Gotham and Jordan even contacted me the other day to say that he had the opportunity of facing Zatanna.

Yes, Jordan broke out of Arkham the same night he got put in and has been messaging me ever since. How he got my number? I'll never know, but it was very nice to have a villain friend whom I can turn to; emotionally or perhaps one day, physically. But either way, he texted me every day without fail. Dick texted me a couple of times this week with details for the party but that was all. I assume he's been very busy to talk to me, but that doesn't matter.

Boys were becoming a big part of my life, much quicker than I was hoping and since I have no experience in the matter, there is not one part of my brain that knows how to handle it. I have Dick, the completely and utterly gorgeous rich boy that is obviously keen for anything with me and makes me laugh uncontrollably. Or I have Jordan, my sexy childhood best friend who could probably make me unimaginably feel things out of this world. I just love how my choices I've centered around sex. Me; the virgin.

I'm conflicted on the matter but I know for sure one thing; Dick makes my heart flutter and my knees go weak. I tingle all over when he touches me or smiles at me and I don't know why. Jordan makes me want to tear his clothes off and viciously run my nails down his back in ecstasy. I suppose I'll just have to see what happens tomorrow night. Perhaps my luck could peak and I get lucky with the famous Richard Grayson. It was an appealing thought and I bit my lip just at the idea. These controversial thoughts have floated around my mind for awhile now.

The tranquility of my room was interrupted by a henchman walking in with a tray of food. "Excuse me, Miss Mercy but the boss said you had to take down the food to the brat today."

I groaned. My dad believes that Robin trusts me somehow and this will be the third time this week I've gone down to feed him. Carpet was quite comfortable to sit on and I didn't want to get up at all, but I managed to and make my way stiffly over to the henchman. He followed me like a good dog, carrying the tray until we came to the entrance of the basement. I took the tray and looked questioningly at the meal. It was roast chicken with mashed potatoes.

It's obviously a sign that I need to push the boy harder until he broke. I still don't know what I'm searching for but mother tells me that I'll know it when I find it. A few deep breaths calmed me down and I started to make my way down the stairs, locking the large door behind me and descending into the dark basement.

Joker has been a bit lenient with the beatings given to the boy, allowing the henchmen to have their fun while supervised by Harley and she would decide when enough is enough. Robin was curled up in the corner, bleeding from several areas and his uniform was torn everywhere too. He was malnourished and you could see it taking effect on him. He's lost a lot of weight and strength but his is still too stubborn to crack.

The Bird Boy looked up to me in desperation and I could tell that he had been crying. Maybe he's accepted his death? Or he's in too much pain to hide the tears anymore? Either way, he is about to crack.

A part of me feels sorry for the poor kid, but I've pushed that aside thinking that Dick's kindness wore off on me a bit. That's another reason why I've been training so hard, to avoid any more compassion. "I've brought you some food, Robin."

He sat up slowly and through a tear in his costume, I could see bruises covering his rib cage and stomach. "I smell chicken?"

His eyes twinkled with hunger and I put the tray carefully in front of him. We took the restraints off of him awhile ago and now he is only chained by the neck to the wall like a dog. I smiled warmly and handed him the plastic cutlery. "Don't tell anyone. It's our little secret."

If I was a good guy, Red Robin and I could be friends but I'm not so we aren't, no matter what he thinks. He shoveled the meat and potato into his mouth in an almost animalistic way. "Calm down boy. If you eat too quickly, you'll be sick and I'm sure this is a meal you want to keep."

Robin listened to me and slowed down. An idea came to me and I got up aiming for the sink where there was a bucket and wash cloth. I filled up the container with warm water and walked back over to where Robin was sitting, satisfied after his decent meal. He looked up with a curious expression. I motioned to his uniform, "Take your shirt off. You're filthy."

It took him a moment to actually begin stripping and I had to glare to encourage him but eventually he agonizingly stripped the top half of his costume off. I admit that it as a lovely sight to see the Boy Wonder shirtless. These bat boys certainly kept in shape and it shows. Robin had rippling muscles and abs that could break a boulder. The best part as, he wasn't huge; he's a lean boy and that complimented the muscles very well.

"Sit up as best you can." I had been encouraged to use my feminine charm on the boy more and honestly, it was fun to tease him. Maybe he's developed a bit of a crush on me. I knew that his thighs weren't hurt so I crawled onto his lap and straddled him. I also fidgeted a little bit and made it seem as if I'm grinding onto him.

He tried to suppress the growl, he really did, but it came out anyway and I slyly smirked as his arms made their way to my waist and held me. "What are you doing?"

Robin's breath was raspy but not in a parched state, but a completely turned on way. I looked at him trying to seem as if I was confused. "I'm just cleaning up your wounds. Is that such a bad thing? I mean, you're _filthy_."

I moved again and his hands tightened. The boy was probably sixteen or seventeen so he wasn't too young to play with. I picked up the moist sponge and dabbed it onto his chest carefully but firmly. The boy grunted but let me continue my cleansing. The wounds on his chest were not bad; no need for stitches or anything and all of the bleeding has stopped. I leant back and dipped the sponge in the water. "Now, for your back."

He went to move but I stopped him with a firm grasp. I knew he was confused but I chose to ignore it. I flipped my long hair over my shoulder and moved so my breathing was on his neck and I could see perfectly down his chiseled back. I cheekily grinned, silently enjoying the fun I was having. Maybe I can use this trick on Dick?

Since my position changed, Robin's hands had slipped and now they rested on my rear end. I don't think he noticed but when he will, his reaction could either be priceless or hormonal. Luckily for me, I was in lycra yoga pants which shaped my bum very tightly. His fingers twitched and I could tell that he wasn't sure how to handle this situation. However, when I put the cool water on his spine, he squeezed and I grinned.

After a few more minutes I was finished and leant back to appreciate my work. I looked at the boy at eye level and I was only a very short distance away from him. He held my gaze and then began to move closer as if he was trying to kiss me. I sprung to my feet, leaving the bucket and sponge with him and dashed upstairs. Teasing wouldn't be fun if I let him kiss me. And I really didn't want my first kiss to be given to a restrained superhero in my basement.

It was around lunch time and I've already run out of things to do. Working out seemed like a good option, so I made my way to the sparring room after motioning for two henchmen to follow me for sparring practice. My parents were out once again and I took that as an opportunity to blast my stereo so loud that it can be heard from the gym.

You know you're bored when you've been training and beating up henchmen for five hours. We were interrupted by one of our 'civilian watch' men who said that Black Canary and Green Arrow are hanging around the Narrows trying to find some criminals to bust. I only wanted to fight the Canary but I suppose that Jordan may be interested in helping me.

I was suiting up and dialing his phone number at the same time. He answered pretty quickly which I was surprised about. "Please tell me that this is a booty call."

I shook my head, used to his perverted remarks. Jordan makes me laugh and I missed having him in my life. "If by booty call you mean I want you to come help me take down Green Arrow and Black Canary?"

He paused in consideration but eventually he sighed and caved. "I do have some new techniques yet to use… Sure, why not?! I'll come to your place?"

"No, just meet me at the Narrows and be prepared." I hung up, not one for goodbyes and pulled my hair into two ponytails. Proud at my efforts I left through my window which was now my favorite exit. I would ask for a ride but I needed to stretch my legs. Black Canary was rumored to be an exceptional fighter and if that's true then I may have a little struggle on my hands.

Climbing onto the funhouse roof was incredibly easy and as soon as I was up, I didn't hesitate to leap from building to building. The sun was only just setting so the amber light coursed through my hair, illuminating me and tinting my snowy skin orange.

The Narrows were only a few kilometers away from my home and it took me no time to get there with all my training and speed. When I had begun training as a little girl, my parents quickly picked up that I possessed my mother's "abilities". One time, Aunt Isley had injected her with a serum that would make her immune to any sickness or poison, more agile and gain more strength and speed. I earned all of those attributes except the immune system. Instead, I had gotten the acid tainted skin from my father. How that can pass from one generation to the other? I have no idea.

Jordan doesn't like to blend in as I noticed him standing tall and proud on a random shipping container at my arrival. His blonde hair was still incredibly blond but it was a more yellow as mine was a silvery blonde. The sunset caught his complexion which tanned his fine skin and made his hair a fluorescent orange.

His black coat billowed out in the breeze and his tattered jeans looked filthy and unkempt. He wore a plain black t-shirt and had straps across his chest that held several vials of different colored fluids. I always admired his wrist contraption. He built it himself and it wrapped around his hands like a fingerless glove. In his palm, there was a plastic holder with a button that when pushed, inserted a needle and vial into his hand, ready for attack. Also in his palm were probably about twenty needle points that automatically connected with a vial when triggered. On his leather wristband, several other vials were positioned on a revolving device that he could control. I still don't understand how the rotating side of it works and I never bothered to ask. He had one of each arm and could be one of the most dangerous people in Gotham if he wanted. Sadly, all he cares about is women and pain. I learnt all of this information about him in the past week. Yeah, he texted me a lot.

I walked up to him and my gaze fell to where he was staring. Black Canary and Green Arrow were sitting on the edge of the dock snogging. I wrinkled my nose at their public display of affection. The weirdest part was why they felt it was necessary to do this in the Narrows where someone like Jordan and I could leap out at any moment. "Yuck! I just saw a tongue."

Jordan flinched at the punch to his arm but couldn't help snickering at my reaction to his statement. He recovered quickly and leant on my shoulder with his elbow. "Why are we attacking them anyway?"

"I need practice fighting heroes with powers. If Green Arrow weren't here, I wouldn't need you but it's my unlucky day." Jordan glanced over at me and gave me one of those disbelieving looks that made it seem like I was being an idiot.

"Is this about the fact that I could beat Superman and you can't?" My glare could petrify a cobra.

"Mention my cowardice again and I will sell you to a slaughterhouse for a steak." He laughed at me, not thinking I was serious but it was taking all of my strength not to kick his teeth in.

"Mind if I begin the assault, lovely Mercy?" I shrugged. What harm can come from it?

I slipped down between the shipping containers so I could use a surprise attack and waited for Jordan. Before I knew it, I watched a needle with some green fluid whiz through the air and go directly through the gap between the couple's foreheads. They turned and were immediately ready for a fight.

Jordan's smart mouth was easy to hear from my position. "I know I'm no professional archer, but how the hell could I have missed you two with that shot? You were basically glued together by saliva!"

Green Arrow shot one of his modified arrows at him, but Jordan managed to duck out of the way and leap off the shipping container to face them head on. I began to make my way around so I was behind the couple while still listening to the three conversing.

"Who on earth are you?" That was the Canary's voice and I was eager to inflict pain onto her. I was now approaching my last position before I attacked and patiently waited for the opportune moment to pounce.

"I'm hurt that you don't know me, dear Canary. But I suppose it's because you guys are old and we're the new generation." I heard noises of disgust, not taking my eyes off of Black Canary's shoulder where I planned my first move.

"So now the villains are spawning?" From the sound of things, Green Arrow was readying another shot and I couldn't stand just sitting here doing nothing.

Jordan scoffed and he knew that my patience wears thin quickly. "Oh yes, but we're all not spawns from hell. I would like you to meet the loveliest psycho I know; Mercy."

My reaction was immediate and Black Canary was not prepared at all. The kick to her shoulder sent her bodice flying and I noticed Jordan spear tackle Green Arrow, a needle in his tight grip. My train of sight was kept on my feminine foe and she was still shocked when she got up and faced me. Anger was evident on her features and she was bracing for a sonic scream that never came.

I leapt back onto her and jammed my elbow on her throat, crushing her jugular and stopping her deafening wail. My hand retracted, ready to sock her in the face, but she was quick enough to grip my wrist and throw me off. My back clattered with a shipping container and I grunted in frustration. I can't complain though. This is what I wanted. A challenge.

I grit my teeth and stretched my spine, effectively hearing it crack and I grinned at Black canary whom was choking and clutching her throat. "Aw, the little bird can't sing. How pitiful."

She was still gasping when I approached and spun a kick to her keeled over face. The woman went flying and cluttered to the ground in a heap. Wasting no time with idle chit chat I ran up and leapt in the air, ready to use the wrestling technique of jamming the elbow onto the opponent.

It did not take long to finish off the heroes, leaving them battered and bruised on the docks and I couldn't help sharing the smug grin Jordan had on his face. Bonding was always a difficult task for me, with anyone, but beating superheroes for kicks? That was how I bonded with Jordan.

We left the Narrows that evening, Jordan's arm slung around my shoulders and both of us snickering at our accomplishment. However, my mind could not rest due to the anticipation of the party tomorrow night with the ever charming and ridiculous, Dick Grayson.

**Third Person**

Wally's party was tonight and Dick couldn't be more excited. He hadn't slept a wink last night, even after he helped Alfred tend to the badly beaten Green Arrow and Black Canary. That was something else Dick Grayson could not fathom; the random beatings given out by Mercy. She even has a new friend!

Jordan Crane the Bat family knew very well unlike Mercy. The boy did not trouble himself with an identity, preferring to be known by Gotham. Dick ground his teeth together in frustration. Why was Mercy hanging around this scumbag? Why was she doing this in the first place? Last week her and Jordan had pummeled Superman for cripes sake!

Dick's subconscious sneered at the confused hero. _Maybe you're just jealous that Jordan is spending time with Mercy and it's not you. _

He growled and flipped the desk he was sitting at. Damien Wayne had been passing by his adoptive brother's bedroom when the rage attack occurred and shook his head at Dick. Dick on the other hand was breathing heavily, angered either at his mind or himself for behaving so drastically.

Either way, Dick believed he may be going slightly insane.

**Am I the only one really keen for the party chapter? I mean, I know what happens because I'm writing it, but I'm still ****_so excited!  
_****Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what you hope happens at the party. - Emily x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Who knew that choosing an outfit for a darn party would be so difficult? Certainly not me. Is this what regular teenage girls go through? If so, I'm glad for my fucked-up childhood. I told Jordan about the party yesterday and he begged me to let him come. I flatly refused, partly because I don't want Dick and Jordan in the same room, but mostly because Jordan is a widely recognized murderer.

I had slept until lunch time, my spine stiff from the impact of the shipping container. My mother had burst into my room singing loudly attempting to be my personal alarm clock. I loved Harley to death but she was certainly over eccentric. In the end, I had to throw my pocket knife at the door to get her to leave.

The henchmen brought me lunch in bed; grilled cheese sandwiches and some lemonade. I thought it was sweet of them to think of it, but it had actually been my father's praise for attacking Black Canary yesterday. Needless to say, I had to throw more stuff at the men to get them out of my room.

My spine was irritating me, so I had spent a couple of hours doing yoga so sooth my sore muscles. 3pm came too quickly and Dick and I had arranged that he was going to pick me up from the park at five. I took a shower which lasted around half and hour due to the fact my hair was all gross and greasy. Now I was sitting, staring into my wardrobe with a bath rode on and towel wrapped around my head.

What on earth do people wear to these house parties? My bag was already packed with pj's and clothes for tomorrow, all I needed was an outfit for tonight. Yes, I am most likely staying at Wayne Manor tonight. Dick thought it would benefit seeing as he doesn't want to leave me at the park at midnight or something. He has no idea.

Giving up on my own decisions, I walked out into the main room which looked as strange as ever. Our main hall was massive, mostly a light grey where machinery and ventilation was, but there was a lot of bright painting and figures because this used to be a popular funhouse. Harley Quinn was bounding around the room, doing who knows what and paused when she saw me.

"What's up, sweetie?" I huffed and gestured to my body.

"I'm going to a teenage 'house party' tonight and I'm not sure what I am supposed to wear." She would take any chance to have a girly bonding session with me so I wasn't surprised when she gripped my hand and dragged me into my room before you could even say "bang".

It didn't take long for my mother to tear out every piece of attractive I have and throw it onto the bed. She stared at all the items in scrutiny, her eyebrows furrowing behind her mask. Most of the material she had chosen were clothes that were skin tight and showed every curve and dip in my body. Sexy clothes.

I sat down and took my towel off of my head while she decided. What on earth as I going to do with my hair? Curl it? Leave it? Is there a dress code I should be aware of? I'm over thinking things. My silvery hair wisped down my back in light strands, almost finished drying. "Mum, should I just leave my hair as it is? Or should I do something?"

May as well give my mother the full bonding treatment she wants. She agreed to curl my hair and put make-up on me. I briefly poked my tongue out of my mouth at the thought of the make-up but mother reassured me that it was just some eye liner, mascara and eye shadow. I'm surprised I even know what those are.

My mother finally decided on an outfit at four o'clock. I have one hour to be at the park, ready to go. She won't show me my outfit until she's done my hair and make-up and I grumbled under my breath, being impatient. She ran out of the room in a flash and I was confused as to where she went.

Harley then returned, clutching a curling iron, brush, comb, clips and the make-up she was going to put on me. I inwardly groaned. If it was anyone but my mother, I would have jumped out of the window. She wasted no time in beginning on my hair and twenty minutes later, my lovely blonde hair flowing in pure ringlets and reached just past my shoulder blades. I admitted that it looked lovely and my mother squealed with glee.

No sooner had she ceased giggling had she started on my make-up. Constantly she would command me to keep my eyes open or close them and it was an extremely tedious task. A further twenty minutes later and some inappropriate language, my mother let me gaze into the mirror. I looked like a goddess… with eye liner. The dark shading cast around my eyelids and lashes made by foggy leaf green eyes pop and look glassier than ever. She had used a very dark green as eye shadow, blending in to a smoky-eyed look that intrigued me. I was certainly party worthy. "Thank you, Mother. May I get dressed now? I only have twenty minutes left."

Also noticing that I was running late, she shoved me into my bathroom to change. I picked up the clothing and nodded in approval. The weather report on the radio stated that it was going to be a chilly night and obviously my mother heeded that warning. Black tights that were made out of a very shiny material clung down to my ankles, accompanied by some simple black lace-up shoes; a deep forest green tank top that rest snugly on my body and ceasing at my hips. I wore my favorite black bra, pushing my amazing cleavage further and enhancing my sexiness. There was also a soft black cotton collared shirt that I rolled to my elbows and left unbuttoned, flowing around my body. Finally, I decided to put a shiny silver chain around my neck. I nodded, exiting the bathroom to my awaiting mother. "Do I look okay?"

Her mouth fell open and I rolled at my eyes, thinking she was being overly dramatic. I looked at my bedside clock. _4:50pm. _I rushed around the room, collecting last minute things and shoving them into my black back pack. I decided not to bring my pocket knife, instead relying on my training if it was necessary. I quickly called a good-bye to my family and ran up the street, hair flying in all directions and a strange smirk clinging to my mouth.

I could see the park looming around the corner when I finally slowed down and composed myself. The limousine was already there with Dick leaning against the back door silently tapping his finger on the door. He looked incredible in his black skinnies and dark blue v-neck and he spotted me almost instantly. He went to smile at me but faltered when his eyes took in my appearance. Dick stared at me dumbstruck until I was standing in front of him. "Are you okay, Dick Grayson?"

He snapped out of his reverie and looked into my eyes, river meeting the forest floor. "You look absolutely beautiful, Charlotte."

I bit my lip and looked down. "You look quite dashing yourself, Dick."

He ruffled his hair. That damn hair ruffling does things to me. He moved so I could climb in the car and he followed suit. He told me it was a quick drive and I nodded, staring out the window to enjoy my surroundings. The sun was already setting, looming over the horizon and as our trip progressed, it disappeared completely to reveal the lovely moon.

It didn't take long for me to start feel a pounding beat flowing through the car. However, I couldn't see the source. That's when Dick leant over and point out the window. "That warehouse over there? My friend Wally's parents bought it for him just for this night. It's his birthday."

No one mentioned that it was a birthday party. Now I feel like I'm intruding, but it didn't actually bother me that much. As we approached, I began to see lights beaming out of windows and the music became clearer and clearer. A minute or so more and we had pulled up, kids flowing out of the door to see who's arrived. Dick climbed out first and I could hear a course of appreciative sighs and various people calling out to him.

He turned back and held his hand out to me. I climbed out, leaving my backpack safely in the limousine and stood at his side as everyone looked at me curiously. A boy about Dick's height rushed up to us with a huge, mischievous grin. He had disheveled red hair and sparkling green eyes. "Dick! Mate, you're here!"

He turned to me and took my hand, effectively kissing it as a sign on gentlemanly behavior. "And you must be the lovely Charlotte I've heard so much about."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Dick ruffle his hair with his free hand and blush. I looked back to the red head. "And you are?"

My question didn't catch him off guard; instead he smiled wider at me. I think his face is about to split in half. "I'm Wally West! This is my birthday party. I'm shocked little Dickiebird hasn't mentioned me."

I couldn't help my snicker. Everyone has retreated back to the pounding music and the limousine is long gone. "Dickiebird?"

Dick continued to blush and Wally eagerly laughed before gesturing for us to follow him inside. My hand was still caught firmly in Dick's grasp and I was happy to leave it there instead of losing him in this crowd. There was a lot of people here, although that didn't surprise me. Wally seemed like a really friendly guy. So he was definitely not my kind of person.

The warehouse was just a massive cleared space. Four walls and a floor with a door. However I did notice two doors that obviously led to bathrooms and a DJ was positioned up against one of the walls, surrounded by laser lights and large subwoofers. Wally had wandered off, leaving Dick and I alone to take in our surroundings. All I could say was, "Wow."

The music was too loud and I couldn't hear Dick chuckle but his hold body vibrated from the action. My attention returned to the DJ's set up, and on the platform with the disk jockey was Wally, obviously organizing something. What was above them is what caught my eye though; a massive projector screen. I assumed there were plans for this party but now my curiosity has been piqued.

Dick began to move through the crowd, tugging me along with him and stopped in the middle of the dance floor where skimpy and sweaty bodies were colliding as if they were jumping in a trance. He leant down to talk in my ear, his steamy breath skimming my neck and making my spine tingle. "How are you doing?"

He was taller than me so in order to reply, I had to get close to his ear which involved being pressed up against him. I put my mouth neck to his ear, and I could feel his skin beneath my lips. "Thank you for inviting me. I wouldn't have gone if it was anyone else."

I leant back and he winked at me. My free hand had been pressed onto his chest when I spoke and that's where it stayed. A song came on that I knew from the movie 'The Great Gatsby'. Dick took my hand from his chest so he held both of my slender hands in his rough ones. "Care to dance, Madame?"

I giggled and nodded a yes. Dick was an odd dancer, but it made me laugh and he seemed to enjoy my laugh. He was swaying us from side to side at the fun song, moving our hips and pulling silly facial expressions. Dick let go of one hand and twirled me with the other. People around us were looked at me in envy, but I did not care for those strangers. It felt like it was only Dick, me and the throbbing music in our ears.

The song quickly ended, but neither of us were out of breath. I took this as a challenge as the next song began; Hangover. I looked around and noticed several people with drinks in their hands. I wasn't appealed by alcohol so I wrinkled my nose at the intoxicated party guests. Dick pulled me closer so my left arm was on his shoulder and he gripped my right like the traditional dancing style.

We spun and shimmied, enjoying the song immensely. This continued like this for a little while, probably around an hour actually, and soon, our breath was becoming short and we ran out of puff. I looked around for that entrance to the bathroom and Dick leant down to speak again. "It's to your left. I'll meet you there soon; I'm just getting a drink. I hope Wally has something other than alcohol."

He was gone in an instant and I began to make my way through the guests and to the door that was labeled 'females'. I walked in to the room, quieter than the warehouse, but still vibrating from music and looked in the mirror. My hair was loosening, the ringlets now light curls and my make-up remained the same.

I heard a toilet flush and a girl with medium length red hair and dark blue eyes walked out, instantly looking at me and scowling. I quirked an eyebrow at the girl, wondering what I had done. She spoke to me, well, I suppose from the tone in her voice she spoke _down _to me. "You're Dick's date?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off her in case she was a threat to me. The girl was washing her hands while analyzing me from head to toe. "He's certainly done better."

The nerve! When she walked past me to the door, I spun and hit a pressure point on her shoulder causing her arm to cramp up in pain. She grunted and held her elbow before leaving in a huff. I clicked my tongue and followed suit, eyes scanning for Dick.

"Boo." He didn't frighten me and I turned to look at him. He must have seen my frown. "What's the matter, Charlotte?"

"A girl was being very rude to me in the bathroom." Dick's brow creased and looked around the room. My eyes followed his and he spotted the girl.

"Babs?! That's weird. She's usually the warmest person in the room." I shrugged, not caring at all and sipped the soda Dick had handed me. That was when I heard the sound of gears shifting and moving. Dick gripped my shoulders and pulled me back as the roof opened up and probably two hundred bean bags came tumbling out and onto the floor. It was by far the strangest thing I have ever seen. And I'm a super villain.

"How Wally was able to install that, I'll never know. Come on, let's fine a seat." My mind was buzzing with curiosity but I had no idea what the bags were for. That's when I remembered the projector above the DJ. We were watching something?

Dick found two so we could sit comfortably and we set up pretty close to the DJ but with a good view of the screen. The girl, Babs, was on the set up with a microphone in her hand. "Good evening everyone! Now, we're all here to celebrate Wallace West's eighteenth birthday! Himself, his friends and I have put together a presentation tonight of all his favorite memories and we thought we would share it with you all now so we won't disturb you for the rest of the evening. Happy Birthday Wally!"

The laser lights were turned off and the projector turned on. I zoned out, not interested, and involuntarily cuddled up to Dick who had his arm around my waist.

**Dick Grayson POV**

This night is going amazingly well. When I spotted Charlotte at the park, I swear my heart had stopped beating. She looked ravishing, mouth watering… perfect. I felt bad though, because Gar, Vic and some others weren't able to attend due to the fact that they are obvious heroes.

Charlotte has seemed to lighten up a little around me, laughing more and smiling. Her smile was breathtaking. She hadn't let go of my hand all night, except when she had gone to the damn bathroom. Why on earth was Barbara so mean to Charlotte?

Barbara has never been a rude ex-girlfriend. Unless she always hid it from me, but she still had no right to be that rude. Charlotte was now cuddling into my side as we watched the presentation. I didn't help much with this, except donating a couple of photos here and there.

I wasn't really paying attention though. A beautiful girl was here with me and I couldn't contain my happiness. Tonight should be fun, and she's even staying at the Manor! I wonder if she will want to sleep in my bed or in another room. I smiled at the thought and returned to my best mates birthday presentation.

**Am I the only one who can't handle their cuteness?! Any Babs fans out there, sorry! But, I felt like Dick needs baggage hahaha! Aw I love Wally! You guys are going to adore the next chapter. You're going to laugh so hard! Also, if there are any Dick/Wally shippers, there will be a little something for you there too!  
Thoughts and opinions are most very welcomed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT: If anyone is uncomfortable with reading a sex scene, then I deeply encourage you to skip this chapter as it is quite graphic and obviously contains sex. (Sorry for the spoiler but I just had to warn people). **

This presentation has been going on for an hour and a half. Everyone else seemed enthralled by the pictures and mini clips (seeing how they were all a part of it) but I was sitting here, not knowing what was going on. Suddenly a video caught my attention and whistles and hoots erupted.

Dick and Wally were on the screen, performing the Rocky Horror picture show. Dick as Frankenfurter and Wally was Rocky. It was the 'I Can Make You a Man' scene and I couldn't contain my giggles. It was interesting watching Dick act as a homosexual transvestite.

The corset and underwear was interesting, but oh so attractive. The whole room was laughing at Dick's admiring of Wally's body, including me and he had buried his face into my neck, blushing. It finished by Dick wrapping his arms around Wally and leaping up so his legs were on Wally's waist.

We all lost it. I had never laughed so hard and I couldn't stop. Everyone else was the same and I noticed that the presentation was over. Wally was up on the DJ's podium, patiently waiting for everyone to settle down, although he was still laughing as well. A few more moments passed and we had all finally relaxed. Wally lifted the microphone to his mouth. "I love you, Dickiebird."

Again, we lost it however it didn't last as long. A minute of composure and we were all eagerly listening to Wally. "I want to thank everyone so much for coming and celebrating my birthday with me. You've all been incredible and I really have nothing else to say except, get those bean bags out of the way and _let's party!" _

Everyone cheered and launched their chairs at the walls to clear the dance area. From the mood circulating around the warehouse, I know we were about to be treated to music with heavy bass; perfect grinding music. Soon our bean bags were also gone and Dick pulled me once more to the centre, awaiting the first song. Turn Me On by David Guetta began and I smirked evilly. Time to have some fun with Dick Grayson.

As the song as building, Dick was watching me with a glint in his eyes. The bass picked up and I turned so my back was to Dick and placed his hands on my waist. I was waiting for the moment to get lost in the feeling of dancing and Dick's hands on me. "_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on!" _

My reaction was immediate as the song reached its peak. I began to move, swaying my hips and grazing my soft body against Dick's muscled one. We were in sync, and I felt his hands tighten on me and his heavy breathing on my neck. We danced like that for who knows how long and the styles of the songs were generally the same until Let's Get Ridiculous came on.

I loved this song and faced Dick this time. This song is one of those ones where you scream the lyrics as loud as you possibly can and your dancing is just you jumping up and down with your hand in the air, the most intense way you could possibly muster. Dick and I were squashed between bodies, waiting for the drop and then, we all screamed, "_Let's get ridiculous!"_

We danced for what felt like hours. After that first set of grinding dances, the DJ pumped out songs just like Let's Get Ridiculous. We screamed and danced to songs like Shots or Take Your Shirt Off. I had a feeling that I looked ridiculous dancing like this, but I remembered that everyone else looked exactly the same. All of us were lost into the beats and music, not caring what anyone else thought. Someone could have been murdered and no one would notice. They're lucky I'm in a good mood.

My adrenaline was pumping when the DJ changed the style again, back to the sexy music. I knew this meant that people could be leaving now, most likely with someone to spend the night with. The DJ must understand this too and that's why he played the music. Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) was the first song on the list and was not a subtle choice in the slightest.

I was facing Dick, my hands around his neck and his gripping my hips. I was rolling my body and I could feel his move too. My body was burning with passion and lust, craving Dick Grayson. We were pushing against each other, wanting to be closer but knowing it wasn't possible unless he was in me.

I made the heart stopping mistake of looking up into his fiery blue eyes which caught mine in their grasp. He was in a lust powered daze too, I could see it taking over his mind and body and his mouth was parted, his breath raspy and fast.

My fingers that were at the nape of his neck traveled into his hair, effectively tangling and holding his gaze to mine. His hands on my hips pulled me tighter. It was bound to happen tonight, no matter what would have happened at this party, but I was so ridiculously happy when he tilted his head and kissed me with so much fire and heat, I don't think I could stand up without assistance. Our kisses were quick and demanding, each other battling for dominance and I felt his tongue graze my lip. I returned the gesture and this made him open his mouth so my tongue could mould with his.

My hands were well and truly buried into his silky black hair and his palms couldn't keep still, always rubbing my side up and down fiercely. Our first kiss was wild and passionate and we only stopped because we needed air. Our foreheads rested against each other and Dick growled, whispering so only I could hear. "Fuck, Charlotte."

I grinned, still panting from my loss of breath and need for his body. He let go of my hips and reached for his cell phone. Dick hit one button and pressed the object to his ear, "Alfred. Can you come and get us? Alright. See you soon."

We were immediately making our way to the door, Dick waving good-bye to people and we stepped outside into a wave of camera flashes. Dick growled and I looked up to him confused. "I don't go out much anymore. Someone must have tipped off the media that Bruce Wayne's ward was out and about."

He was probably the most attractive rich boy in Gotham; of course they would chase him. Our limousine pulled up straight way. We mustn't be far from the Manor and we climbed in, avoiding the reporter Vicki Vale's pestering.

_"Dick, where have you been? Who's the girl? Are you in love? Does Bruce know?" _I might have to kill her.

At least the media don't chase the limo like we were international pop stars. That would just be inappropriate. The fire that was burning from Dick's touch was fading rapidly and from a glance in Dick's direction, I noticed that he was feeling the same. Perhaps once we arrive at his home, it would rekindle after a few stray caresses and cheeky words.

It was a matter of minutes by the time we pulled up at the mansion. We clambered out, this time I took my bag with me and Dick turned to face Alfred. The gentle butler spoke, "Master Bruce and Master Damien are out tonight and won't return until the early hours of the morning. Jason is not in tonight and I am retiring to my quarters now."

Dick nodded, smiling at his friend and spun away, taking my hand. He led me through the mansion, twisting down hallways that echoed with our steps and shrouded by darkness as he hadn't switched the lights on. Finally we reached a door down the end and I assumed it was his room.

He gestured for me to open it and I did with no hesitation. The interior was not what I had expected at all. A bed, wardrobe, bathroom maybe? He had all of those things, but there was so much more. In the far corner from the door, there was a sparring mat and punching bag, surrounded by motivational posters. Above his king sized bed was a massive 'Flying Grayson's' banner and his sheets were a deep blue. He had a love seat facing a TV, stereo and mini fridge beside it. I looked at the wall the door was positioned on and gasped at the hundreds of newspaper clippings all centered on the Bat Family. "You must be a fan of the local heroes, Dick?"

He shrugged and explained, "I think it's incredibly brave, what they do. They give up their lives to help others and stop the criminals that corrupt this city."

I chuckled because my family is those criminals that corrupt this god forsaken cesspool. "What's so funny?"

I looked to a clipping of Batman taking down the Joker. "Oh, nothing. Just a joke my dad told me."

His eyebrow quirked and I looked away, avoiding the topic further. I made my way towards the bed where I dropped my overnight bag, throw-on and took my shoes off. The carpet was soft under my toes and I relished the feeling. My gaze returned to Dick who was staring at me in wonder. The sparring mat in the corner caught my attention and I nodded at it. "I would be very interested in what you have learnt from sparring, Dick Grayson."

He crookedly smiled and walked into the bathroom where he ridded himself of his shirt and my mouth dropped. Dick had the perfect body. Muscles rippling under his firm skin, abs down his toned stomach that led into a v shape that curved into his jeans. He wasn't huge and buffed, he was firm and lean, but not a twig.

Dick made his way back over to me, now barefoot and stretched his arms out. I rolled my neck, cracking the bones and preparing to wrestle. He stood at the far end of the blue mat and I positioned myself closest to the bed. Dick leapt at me and I dodged quickly, not retaliating until necessary. He kept lunging and I ducked, not allowing him to touch me at any point.

It didn't take long for Dick to become frustrated with my refusal for contact. I was smiling devilishly at him, also hoping he didn't recognize the trademark grin, while he made one more jump at me. This time when I swung out of the way, his armed lurched to the right and caught my waist, bringing me to the ground on top of him. He spun over so I was trapped underneath his heavily breathing chest, with my arms pinned above my head.

My own breathing had quickened in pace, partly because of the shock of him catching me, but mostly due to the fact that Richard Grayson was shirtless and panting on top of me. I would be a fool if I didn't seize this opportunity. I kissed him as hard as I could while in this position, my heated lips melting into his perfectly curved ones. A burning sensation spread from my mouth throughout my body and my arms were released from their torturous prison, anxiously waiting to sizzle down Dick's defined body. His own calloused hands began to move so one was firmly on my hip and the other was holding my face to his in a fit of utter passion.

I stroked the smooth skin on his chest, running my nails up and down several times. The sound that came from Dick Grayson's busy mouth was a very lustful cross between a growl and a strained moan and I relished the sound of his pleasure. He picked me up so my legs were wrapped firmly around his hips and fell onto the bed, that wasn't as far away as I had thought, with me still under him.

Each time our tongues touched, it was like a bolt of lightning hit every nerve in my body, making me shiver with ecstasy. My vocal chords were craving to moan, but I was determined to keep quiet for as long as I could, not giving in to submission. Dick's fingers were travelling between my rib cage and hips as if deciding whether to do something or not. I pressed my body against his in encouragement and he grasped the hem of my tank top and pulled it up to reveal my milky white skin.

We had to stop our tonsil assault so the shirt could be pulled over my head and Dick's hungry eyes travelled down my body. He leant back down to start roughly kissing my neck, causing me to gasp between each scorching touch. Dick whispered while his mouth trailed down to where my cleavage was visible at the top of my bra. "You are so damn beautiful, Charlotte."

One lingering kiss on the valley of my breasts finally made me crack and I let out a deep moan of pleasure. I felt his steamy breath travel over my skin as he chuckled at my outburst and returned slowly to my mouth, body yearning for him in ways I could not explain.

I felt his hands travel from my waist to my back, carefully tickling in places that would make me shiver under his touch. His tender fingers reached the clip at my bra and in a simple flick of his wrist, it was unhooked and I sighed at the freeing feeling.

Before Dick got the chance, I through the fabric aside and put my hands on his toned abs again, raking my nails softly against him. He shuddered and growled, his palms now moving to the waistband of my tights. My hands followed his actions, but I achieved my task first, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. Our mouths quickened in pace, if it was even possible, sweat starting to form on our brows due to the energy and passion streaking between us.

With a little help from him, I removed his restricting jeans and blushed deeply at the very large bulge pressing against his navy briefs. I did giggle though as I stroked the elastic. He pulled back, his eyebrow doing the cute quirk. "Is something funny, angel?"

I bit my lip seductively. "I just always thought you would be a boxer's boy, not one for briefs."

He chuckled at my thought and leant down so his shaggy hair tickled my collarbone lightly and his lips grazed one of my breasts. The feeling was alien to me, but it did not take long for me to succumb to the pleasure.

Moisture was building between my legs and I craved for Dick to touch me there, in a place where no one has gone before. As if he was reading my mind, Dick tore off my tights, hands running up and down my thighs hungrily and I groaned in response, my fingers latching into his hair and tangling wildly.

One of his hands traced down to my underwear and he stroked tenderly around my area, as if he wanted to tease me before touching me. I bucked my hips which made his hand shift and cup my area. My breath hitched at the feeling. It wasn't odd or weird, but it felt _right; _like it was Dick's place and no one else's.

I heard him moan in approval, circling his hand around and feeling my fluids drip towards him in utter ecstasy. His mouth pulled away briefly and I pouted, earning a smile from the beautiful boy. "Fuck, you're so ready Charlotte."

"Then what's stopping you?" It was as if a switch was flipped in his mind and in an instant, both of our underwear was gone and I looked down his perfectly curved body to where his erection stood proud and waiting for my warm core.

It brushed against him and I sighed before doing the honors of moving my entrance over the head, ready for penetration. Dick didn't hesitate, or warned me about the pain, but I didn't care. I felt full and it felt so _good_. After all of my wild hormonal daydreaming, I had never expected the sheer perfection it felt to have someone buried deep into you, feeling just as good as you are.

I didn't so much as ignore the pain of my hymen breaking as I enjoyed it; a trait from my mother, no doubt. Dick began to move out, so slow it was almost torture and my hips met his every thrust, eager for his pace to pick up. My nails were on his back, gripping him for dear life and my pants were heavy and content, matching his in every way.

His arms wrapped around my waist, hauling me onto his lap while his shaft was still comfortably inside me. Every moment was more than I could handle and slowly, I could feel a pressure in my abdomen as if something was being wound tighter and tighter. Dick's heavy breath met my ear. "Grind for me, baby."

Being the good little submissive I surprisingly was, I complied without a second thought, rolled my bare hips against his toned body, feeling his member pulsating and moving inside me. We moaned in sync, clutching each other as tight as we could and I picked up the pace, wanting him as much as I could; as fast and deep as I could have Dick Grayson.

He must have felt the same because I was pushed down back on my backside and he began pounding into me with a delectable force, ramming his erection as deep as he could into me. We were lucky no one was in the mansion because the screaming and enjoyment would have woken everyone up. The thing winding in my belly was as tight as it could, waiting for its release and I knew Dick as near too seeing as how his body was starting to shake at his pace and his breath heightened.

After one final thrust, Dick quickly pulled out causing my orgasm to erupt and his warm fluid to come all over my stomach. It was sticky as I expected and I was not as revolted as I thought I would be. His sweaty body collapsed beside me and he kissed me on the cheek before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

How on earth was he able to walk? I don't think I could move for a week. I did manage to prop myself against the headboard and check out his mighty fine buttocks. He returned a moment later, still gloriously naked with a wet cloth. I looked down to my stained stomach and mentally smacked myself for not realizing what he was doing.

I cleaned up, no need to put that into detail, and soon we were cuddled in his bed, still panting and coming down from our high but ready for sleep. Dick's breathing even out after a couple more minutes and I noticed that he had fallen asleep, arms draped around me protectively and his cheek resting on my scalp.

I twisted a little so my face as pressed against his chest and fell into my first ever post-sex slumber with a goofy grin on my face and a beautiful boy snuggled around me.

**You guys have no idea how flushed I got just from writing this. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! More reviews = quicker writing (most likely)  
And I hope all of you Dick/Wally shippers enjoyed the Rocky Horror part! My friends and I have been obsessed with that movie lately and I couldn't help but put that in!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bright light poured into the bathroom, and I hissed as if I were nocturnal. I buried my face deep into Dick's chest to avoid the harsh glow and I felt him stir under my touch. His chest was warm which is good because from the look of outside, the temperature was quite low.

I craned my neck gently to see Dick's peaceful face, his lips parted and breathing in softly, strands of hair matting his face. I shifted slightly, not wanting my body to go back to sleep and I slightly shivered as our naked bodices grazed each other.

The need to relieve myself in the bathroom came over me and I groaned in irritation. My voice disturbed Dick and he woke up, head looking around to see what made the strange noise. Finally he looked down to me and smiled in remembrance. His hands tightened around me, smiling gently as he leant down to press a lingering kiss on my still swollen lips.

Dick noticed my frustrated expression and frowned. "What's wrong, love?"

"I have to pee." His mouth formed a small 'o' in understanding and he untangled his body from mine, letting me get up. My legs were like jelly, but I didn't let it show as I padded over to the bathroom, aware of Dick's eyes on my naked body.

While in there, I could hear muffled voices from the room. Seeing as how I was still in the nude, I sat on the toilet lid, trying to understand what was happening outside. The door was too thick but I did catch a loud thud and a bellow of a laugh.

Dick opened the door a moment after and I stared at him expressionless waiting for him to say something. He looked at the large shower/bath and smirked. "Care to bathe, Charlotte?"

I looked him up and down, trying not to stare at his groin and nodded, biting my lip. I got up and he walked over to me, brushing his fingers across my chin and whispering with a husky voice. "Don't bite your lip. It does things to me."

I was stunned at how sexy he sounded. After last night, I didn't think he could be any more attractive. Gently, I leant up to kiss him and he pressed down firm onto me, his arms drifting around my waist. His lips were slightly chapped from a lack of moisture and I broke away, suddenly desperate for the shower.

The taps were simple, and I climbed in as the hot water began to pour out, scolding and lovely. I stepped under, Dick watching me with admiration and my white skin turned pink from the amount of heat in the water. The pain relaxed me and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair that desperately needed a wash.

Shortly after I was soaked, I could sense Dick entering the water as well, hands drifting up and down my sides. His chuckle interrupted my thoughts of his calloused hands and I turned to look at him. "You're bright pink, Charlotte."

I moved my hands up his chest, analyzing his dripping chest. Dick wasn't tan per say but he was darker than me and his skin was also affected by the water. His eyes were roaming my face and his mop was clinging down to his scalp, sticking to his forehead and eyebrows.

I touched my hair again and hissed, looking for some shampoo and conditioner. Dick noticed what I was looking for and produced the bottles in his palms. I went to go for them but he shook his head and held them back. I raised my eyebrows. "You want to wash my hair?"

I was smiling; a habit that only arises around Dick Grayson. He nodded, blushing and I turned around. He washed my hair, his long fingers delicately massaging my scalp and running through my long blonde hair. We got out and he handed me a fluffy white towel that I wrapped firmly around my body.

Both of us unwillingly dressed, unable to ignore our stomachs which were growling ferociously. I brought with me a small black shirt and purple tights with obviously underwear, but Dick insisted that I wear one of his shirts. I shrugged, not seeing the harm and slipped on one of his white V-necks that hung past my hips and I rolled the short sleeves up to my shoulders.

We walked to the kitchen together, still not seeing any signs of life until we actually entered the room. At the large table sat Damien Wayne next to a girl I do not know. Dick pulled a chair out and motioned me to sit down, always the gentleman and I complied, keen for some breakfast.

He sat next to me, Alfred walking out with two steaming piles of fried eggs, bacon and toast. My mouth watered and I dug in straight away, without even a thank you. The kitchen-dining room door opened and in sauntered Jason, smirking like he had just been laughing like a kookaburra. Dick scowled at the boy who had begun to chuckle again after looking at the two of us. "I thought I told you to piss off this morning, Jason."

Jason must've been the one talking to Dick earlier in his bedroom. He saw Dick naked. Well, isn't this awkward. The snarky boy winked at me before opening a cabinet in the kitchen. "I'm just trying to find some painkillers for Roy. He doesn't want me to tell you guys what happened."

I rolled my eyes briefly, not caring and returned to my meal, happily enjoying it until a loud crash interrupted my peace. The boy, who I assumed was Roy, had literally fallen through the door in a heap on the floor. Dick's friends and family was a strange bunch and I'm still unsure how I felt about it. I looked down the table to Damien and the blonde girl whom was keeling over in laughter at Roy. Damien was staring at me with a calculating, disapproving expression and I shot mental daggers at him, an icy chill flooding the room. He quirked his eyebrow, similar to the way Dick does but not nearly as cute, and sneered at me before returning to his meal.

I followed suit, cleaning up my plate of food while the two hooligans in the kitchen too their medicine and left. The girl and Damien also going. Alfred came and collected my plate, and it took a moment for me to realize that he was trying to catch my attention. I looked up, furrowing my brow. "I apologize Miss Charlotte, I'm not sure why everyone chose to come here this morning. It's been a busy morning; we weren't expecting Master Jason, Roy or even Miss Stephanie."

I nodded, not too sure how to respond and was grateful when Dick got up and took my hand. We went back into his room and he turned on his stereo so there wasn't any silence in the room. I sat on his bed, watching his muscles ripple as he moved and I couldn't help but get back up and move so I was standing directly behind him. When Dick stood up and turned around, I took him by surprise by hooking my finger into the waistband of his jeans and tugged him closer so I could reach his sweet mouth.

This kiss was not like our others last night. This kiss was full of emotion and simply took my breath away. Compared to the previous night, this was sweet and smooth and I had time to reflect on how warm and soft his mouth was against mine; how our lips were molded together and moved in perfect synchronization leaving Goosebumps all over my skin. My palms were flat against his chest; just resting there as well as his hands was on my slightly accentuated hips.

He broke the kiss at the change of song. Dick stood back and began to dance like the whitest boy on the planet. The song was Rock Me by One Direction. I may have been locked in a funhouse for eighteen years but I know who the most famous band in the world is. "You're a One Direction fan?"

I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice and I couldn't help the giggle as Dick took my hand and spun me around singing, "I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me…"

He pulled me against him like we were about to begin the waltz and he spun us around, trying to be in time with the awesome song but failing miserably. I still couldn't get over the fact that Dick was a closet Directioner and I laughed out loud, partly at my thoughts but mostly because I was having fun twirling around in his arms just for fun. No grinding, no sexual touching… Just moving.

When the song ended I looked up at the clock that signaled it was 10:30am. I sighed, knowing that my parents will want me home soon. I looked back up to Dick who was watching me expectantly. "I have to go. My parents will be wondering where I am."

I know it's early, but I told Harley that I would be home before midday. Dick's face dropped and I chastely kissed his cheek before retrieving my things. I looked at the hem of his shirt and bit my lip because it's so damn comfy that I don't want to give it back. He noticed my apprehension and took my hand, playing with my fingers. "You keep it. Looks better on you anyway."

I snickered. "I beg to differ, Mr. Wash-board-abs."

He grinned and I shrugged my back pack over my shoulder. Using a stray hair tie on my wrist, I loosely flung my now dry hair into a high ponytail and pulled my shoes on, ready to go home. On the way to the front door, we heard a man and a woman talking.

Dick looked confused as we rounded the corner and there stood Bruce Wayne with Selina Kyle… Catwoman and my non-biological Aunt.

You see, Catwoman and my mother have a very love-hate relationship with as currently in the hate stage. I haven't spoken to Selina in a couple of months and even then it was not on a positive term. Cussing was passed between us because I didn't like the way she treated my mother and fraternized with superheroes, effectively ceasing our surrogate Aunt/Niece relationship we were trying to hold on to. Although I hadn't called her Auntie since I was about fifteen, it wasn't made official under we almost beat each other to death.

I was trained a lot by Selina in my childhood, developing a lot of my agile ability from her so it was hard to claim her as a traitor to our family. My father also does not like the feline fatale, although I'm positive that his reasons differ from mine seeing as how he does not share my love for Harley. Dick noticed my muscles tense and his head flicked back and forth between the two women before him, making his locks swish around his pretty skull.

Selina noticed me shortly after, her emerald eyes widening in disbelief as she took in my appearance. I half regretted wearing Dick's shirt because it was obviously male, but I didn't let her see that. Instead, I glared at her with all the hatred I could muster. Her hand reached out softly towards me and I became as frozen as a statue, even holding my breath and I didn't dare to take my eyes off of her every move. "Charlotte?"

Bruce and Dick both looked shocked as their heads both whipped in my direction. I stared expressionlessly, not giving anything away. "Hello, Selina."

"What are you doing here? Does your mother know where you are?" I clenched my jaw at the mention of my mother, my fingers twitching at the ache I had to hit her. But I can't, because of Dick.

I seethed at her through gritted teeth. "My mother is none of your business and neither am I. You do remember that _conversation _we had a few months ago, right? You are nothing to my family and me any longer."

Hurt lingered in her eyes, but only momentarily because this woman knew how to control her emotions as good as me, but it was impossible to miss the anger in her eyes. Her cropped black hair was dangling in her eyes, neither of us making a move. Bruce cleared his throat and I still didn't make any form of movement. "How do you two know each other?"

I half-smiled sadistically. "We were family."

Without another word, I walked straight past Bruce and Selina, not looking at anything, just bee-lining for the door, still clutching Dick's hand until fresh air hit my face and I could relax. "Are you okay?"

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I opened them and found Dick staring at me from a step below with concern riddled into his features. I nodded, not wanting to elaborate and he pulled me in for a lingering kiss, which calmed my nerves effectively.

"Goodbye Dick, thank you for last night." He smiled softly at me and scooped me up for a hug where he spun me around before setting me back on my feet.

"Goodbye Charlotte." I walked away immediately and as soon as I was out of sight of the mansion, I began to run, using my enhanced speed to run until Gotham City came into view. Making a last minute decision, I slipped on my mask that was kept in a secret compartment in my bag and heaved myself onto the building closest to me.

I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, eventually coming to the funhouse and slipping through my bedroom window. Dumping my back, I walked out and called out to my mother. Harley ran into the main hall with a grin plastered on her face and bear-hugged me. "Charlotte, you're back!"

My mother's enthusiasm was contagious and I was nicely wrapped up in her embrace for a few minutes before she let go. I looked around, not seeing my father anywhere. "Where's Dad at?"

Harley's brow creased in deep thought and smoothed out a few seconds later. "He went for one of his business meetings. In fact, he should be back any min-"

"Oh Harley! I'm home! Is Charlotte back yet?!" She was interrupted by my father who burst into the room, followed by a few high-ranked henchmen and spotted me shortly after his statement. "Oh, Sweet Pea! You're back! How was the night?"

I smiled his on smile back at him. "Full of ignorant people who I could've slaughtered like sheep."

He pretended to ruffle my tied up hair. "That's my girl!"

We laughed together, a special bonding moment that we would always share, but I little giggle fit was interrupted by Selina storming into the funhouse, red with fury. "Do you have any idea where your stupid daughter has been all night?!"

"Selina! I haven't seen you in forever!" My mother loved everyone, no matter how they felt about her. She tried to hug Catwoman but the raven-haired feline stepped out of the way, causing my mother to fall on her face.

My own anger boiled and I stepped towards her. "What fucking right do you have to come in here and bitch to my parents about where I have been? Do you really think that if they didn't know where I was, they would let me go?"

She bared her teeth at me and by now, we were up in each other's faces, almost physically hissing at each other and my mother cowered beside us, afraid of the outcome. "Do your ignorant parents know that their little villain has been a slut all night with a rich boy?!"

I went to launch at her, but henchmen had gripped me, holding me back from mauling the stupid woman in front of me. I was kicking and screaming insults at her, and I could get away if I wished, but deep down, I knew violence in this situation would lead nowhere.

Harley stood up, not approaching Selina but trying to keep her calm. "We knew that Charlotte stayed at a boy's house last night and went to a party. We didn't ask who because we trust her, no matter how long it took to convince Puddin', and it's her story to tell, not yours."

It was the first time my mother has back-chatted Selina and I felt a smug pride wash over me that she has finally recognized Catwoman for the bitch she really is. I was Joker-grinning now, staying in the firm grip of our employees while my parents told off the dumb slut. My father walked up to her with a scary smile. "I suggest you get out of my home before I set Charlotte on you, you intolerable hairball."

She stormed out with all of hell's fury and I was finally let go. Anger still flared within me so I decided to go for a workout, to punch out all memories of Catwoman and to also reminisce the memories of the night previous with the delicious Richard Grayson.

**Third Person**

Bruce sat in the Batcave, researching on the main computer with his hood down and his fingers tapping his chin. Nightwing has been in his room all day listening to soft romantic songs and One Direction, obviously swooning over Charlotte. He was happy for his adopted acrobat, because Dick hasn't been this happy since he was going out with the alien, Starfire. Even now though, he seems happier, with a blonde girl surprisingly and Bruce would be damned if he got in the way of that.

His train of thought was interrupted by a crashing sound and he turned to see Catwoman in full costume, kicking parts of his hideout, obviously upset about something. He watched her curiously, until she finally noticed him there and head straight over in a huff. "How can you let Dick be with a girl so vile?"

Bruce's brow furrowed. "Charlotte? What's wrong with her?"

The girl seemed sweet enough and surely someone who can make Dick that happy couldn't be that bad. Selina was on the verge of growling and clawing Bruce's eyes out, but he knew that he could stop her just as quick. "You don't know anything about her Bruce. She's _bad news._"

He brushed her off, turning back to his computer and continuing his search on the new villain, Mercy. Selina stepped into his view and widely gestures to the screen. "Do you not see the resemblance Bruce?! Mercy is Charlotte! Do I have to spell it out?! _She's the daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn!_"

Batman's eyes rounded in realization, seeing what was so obvious in front of him. The signature grin, copying the Joker's and probably why she never properly smiled at the Manor, the hair and the eyes. How could he have not seen it before? World's Greatest Detective? More like World's Biggest Moron. "You have to keep her away from Dick, Bruce. She's evil."

He shook his head. "Dick isn't stupid. He needs to figure it out on his own. Besides, you were a criminal. Still can be on unfortunate occasion. Why can't the same thing happen to her that happened to you?"

Selina sneered at Bruce before turning on her hell and walking away. Before she left the cave and into the night air, she called back to Bruce. "You never saw the environment she grew up in Bruce. I taught her how to be a killer."

**Omg Chapter 10! Already! Yay! Please Review as much as you can, you guys have no idea how much I love reviews and if you do have a suggestion I usually do chuck it in where I can find it. **

**What's all of your opinions of the whole Joker family/ Selina Kyle war? I thought it would be fun, but its up to you. AND ALL THE FLUFF. HE'S a CLOSET DIRECTIONER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days passed without any contact with Dick Grayson. My body would still tingle at the memory of his touch and to be honest, I craved it again. I had been on a few heists lately, not having time to talk to him, although he hasn't spoken to me either and we haven't seen the Bat family for awhile, apart from the original Batgirl who seems as if she follows us wherever we go. She seems to particularly hate me and I'm confused as to why that is.

Aside from my couple of trips of crime, I've been ridiculously bored. I worked out a lot, listened to the radio, googled, fed our captive and hired a few new recruits. It was now Thursday, a couple of days until the weekend, where a crime spree would be ideal and I'm not too sure what to do yet. However, I am keen to do something today as I am getting antsy from being sex and violence deprived.

I stepped out of the shower and could faintly hear my mobile buzz from my bedroom. The message was from Jordan.

**Hey sexy ;) I'm bored and I miss you! Can we hang out?**

I chuckled lightly; knowing there was an ulterior motive and got dressed into my costume before I replied.

**What have you done now, Jordan? **

While waiting for the reply, I blow dried my hair and tied it up, in a typical Mercy fashion. As I continued to wait, I found some Shuriken I had gotten for my seventeenth last year and proceeded to throw them at the wall. Perfect aim… As always.

Again my phone buzzed and I looked immediately, smiling at my goofy best friend.

**Well, I actually kind of found this space ship cruiser thing… Wanna come have a look with me? It's unmanned! **

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the violence I was silently praying for, but close enough. Figuring it won't be hard to find him, I slipped out my window to climb to my roof. Running through the city, my eyes scanned the area briefly. The sun had set a few minutes ago and all I needed to do is spot his blonde hair.

A few minutes later and when I was deep into the heart of Gotham, a flare of yellow going down an alley caught my eye. I leapt down, swinging effortlessly but I still remained in the shadows until I was sure it was Jordan. Sure enough, there he was, leaning against a brick wall and talking to a hooker.

I slunk down behind him, not making a sound and listened to their conversation. He was really into what he was talking about and I tried to not laugh when I heard. "Seriously though, public toilets have the worst toilet paper ever."

This is so not what I wanted to hear, so I made my presence known by leaping onto his sculpted back. He shrieked like a little girl and I lost my grip because I was laughing so hard. The hooker recognized me from the tabloids and scurried away, not wanting to be associated with villains.

Jordan stepped back and clutched a hand to his chest as if he was trying to calm himself down. "Woman, are you trying to kill me?"

Once I regained my composure and stopped laughing, I rolled my eyes at him. "Where's this ship thing you wanted to show me?"

He sported a mischievous grin and I couldn't help but look at him slyly. Jordan encouraged for me to follow him back onto the rooftop and I was on his trail for a few blocks until something big caught my eye. It was certainly not of a human design. No one of this stupid planet was that intelligent. It was an ugly brown, but very high tech and I just wanted to poke around inside. No wonder Jordan texted me.

I ran straight past Jordan and towards the ship, not caring about being inconspicuous anymore and leapt onto the top. There were pieces jutting out from every angle and it was certainly an ugly craft. Fortunately, the door was just a ramp underneath and not concealable or anything. We both walked in, my fingers grazing all of the panels decorating the interior. My admiration was disturbed by Jordan whom had knocked something over. He looked up at me sheepishly before staring at the control panel. "Oh please tell me that I'm not the only one who wants to fly this baby."

Jordan moved to touch a button but the sounds of voices interrupted him. I hooked my arm onto a beam from the ceiling above me and hauled my body up to be concealed in the rafters. Somehow Jordan managed the same and I jumped when he whispered in my ear. "If I can take down the alien girl, you have to have sex with me one day. Deal?"

I looked at him, confused but not surprised. "What alien girl?"

His head nodded at the door. "You'll see. Do we have an agreement?"

In walked three figures I recognized immediately; Arsenal, whom was still sporting bruises from the beating I'd given him, Red Hood, notorious for ripping off crime bosses and having a personal vendetta against my father and Starfire, an alien girl who once upon a time hung around the Teen Titans. If I remember correctly, she was rather close to Nightwing at the time. My research has informed me of the ridiculous amount of power she possesses and how ruthless she could be so I smiled at Jordan. "You're on, princess."

These three have been reported to have been hanging around each other a lot lately and I know that they are all Outlaws. It seems that my family and I aren't the only ones to have escaped Gotham's caped crusaders more than once. Jordan shifted slightly and his boots scraped lightly against some metal. I could have punched him and it would make less noise.

The three Outlaws looked up and spotted us immediately, Red Hood pulling two sword things that looked like TV aerials, Arsenal pulling an arrow out and Starfire igniting her fists with her infamous Star bolts. Another thing I noticed about the alien, she dresses incredibly skimpy. I wouldn't even call her top a bra it was that indecent. The most covering article on her was her boots.

I had no time to reflect how much she looked like a prostitute because an arrow was flying straight in my direction and I only had seconds to move out of the way, which is hard when you don't know your surroundings. Bullets, energy and arrows were flying at me from every direction and it was a miracle that I could dodge them all. There was no possible chance to see hat Jordan was doing and I didn't care because my own life was my main priority.

I managed to swing down and land behind a steel pillar thing, where bullets were bouncing off and arrows weren't strong enough to penetrate. Closing my eyes helped me focus on my surroundings and I quickly learnt that the two boys were circling around to attack me from both sides. Starfire was busy dealing with Jordan and I can't help but understand that I am probably going to have sex with Jordan. Not that I mind, because, well, he is a sexy piece of meat.

I could hear Red Hood signaling to the number three and when the number was called, I ducked and they shot at each other, momentarily distracting them from me so I had the opportunity to kick their legs out from under them. This was not a time to stay and fight, so I turned and ran grabbing Jordan on the way. "Mercy, wait!"

Jordan's voice made me stop dead in my tracks and I dropped him, only to see what he was up to. Starfire was flying full speed at us and Jordan had a syringe ready behind his back which he used to jab into her neck, the golden liquid spilling into her body. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as she collapsed. Jordan took the opportunity to run out of the ship, but not before throwing me over his shoulder as he sprinted. "Jordan! Put me down!"

"After the explosion!" My body tensed, but I don't remember seeing and dynamite or fuel.

"What explo-?!" The hottest flare I had ever felt erupted from the ship as we fled, and the shock of the blast still caused Jordan and I to go sprawling. That is a pure solar flare. He really did do damage to Starfire.

We both lay in a heap on the ground, panting and trying to capture our breaths. Small parts of my costume were torn and all of my skin was covered in ash. Jordan was the same, but he was smiling. "If that's what she does when she's in pain, I wonder what happens when she orgasms."

I flicked the back of his head and hauled myself to my feet, wanting to be in my shower so bad. "Where are you going, Mercy?"

"Home!" I felt bad because that sounded more like a growl than me being tired but I didn't care as I began to pick up my pace and ran home. I was about halfway to the funhouse when a shadow sped past my figure. Skidding to a halt, I recognized the former boy wonder leaping onto the building where I was standing.

"Mercy? What happened to you?" Nightwing was graceful, but stupid hero. Countless times have I seen him jump into difficult situations on the TV but he still looked entrancing as he did so. I took this moment to stare at how his body perfectly fit into the spandex, and I had to admit that I liked it.

I stood up straight, tilting my hip and resting my hand on it. "Why do you care, bird boy?"

He did something completely unexpected and my muscles froze. It was like a deer approaching a lion. Nightwing walked up to me and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. My muscles were tensed, but the warmth that spread through my body at his touch was impossible to ignore. It's exactly the same feeling I get when I am with Dick. This is just getting ridiculous. Especially since Nightwing is a hero.

Maybe I can convert him? It'd be worth a try. I noticed his eyes widen as he examined the dirty on my face. "Were you at that explosion I heard just now?"

My eyes narrowed at his inquisitive questions but I didn't find any real harm in answering his nonsense. "Yes I was. Does that matter? Jordan caused it."

Nightwing did a double take and took a step back. "Jordan? As in Jordan Crane? Never knew that you guys were friends."

I smiled my Joker smile at the young hero and moved so I was very close to him. "Is that jealousy I sense, Nightwing?"

He looked to the ground, but quickly gripped the tops of my arms, as if I would turn and run away. Nightwing is by far the weirdest superhero I've met and he just keeps climbing the strange ladder. "What now? Take me to Arkham? Put me in a cage for the rest of my life? You just go ahead and try."

His grip tightened on my shoulders, making my muscles start to hurt but I wouldn't let him know that. Nightwing then did the most controversial action super hero and villain history. He kissed me. Not even a light peck on the lips, but he collided his mouth with mine and I could feel his body relax at the feeling of my mouth. Fire spread through my body and my hands automatically made their way to his hair where I gripped it with all my might.

Nightwing's arms moved down to my butt and hooked underneath, motioning for me to jump and wrap myself around his waist. Our kisses were chaste but ferocious and pretty quickly, his tongue was prying my lips open to taste my mouth. My hands shifted from his hair to cup his cheeks and I felt the cool material of his mask and then I froze in place.

I am making out with Nightwing. My family would kill me. Heck, I would kill me too! He's a damn superhero! This isn't right! One of my arms pulled back and then reflected to send a right hook to his jaw. The hero dropped me, but I landed on my feet because I was prepared. He was clutching his jaw and looked to me in disbelief. I spat on the ground and hissed at Nightwing whose mouth had started to bleed. "Don't fucking touch me again, Shitwing."

I walked over to the edge of the building, ready to jump across and sprint home when he called out to me. "You're not evil, Mercy. Let me help you."

He was looking at me with such desperation, I almost pitied him. But I turned back to the path ahead of me and whispered, loud enough for him to hear, "If you think I'm not evil, then you really don't know anything."

Like that, I was off and leaving a bleeding superhero in my wake. The journey home was the fastest yet, seeing as how I was trying to get away from a superhero. My mind was reeling from the unexpected kiss, not letting go of the memory of his lovely lips on mine. Boys were really becoming an issue in my life, and I'm not sure if I like it.

I keep telling myself on the way home that it wasn't my fault; he kissed me. But I reacted and kissed him back, my biggest mistake. I walked into my home, seething and my personal anger burned with a fire in my heart. The henchmen chose to leave me alone as I bee-lined for the gym, still covered in ash and tingling from the confusing kiss.

**Third Person **

Nightwing sat on the rooftop after Mercy had fled, sitting on the ground and unsure of what to do. Why had he kissed her? It was a moronic, impulsive action that could make Batman backhand him. Mercy just looked so innocent on that rooftop, covered in soot and obviously sore from the explosion. Dick couldn't help but go and try to comfort her, hoping to crack something in her so she would open up to him.

He hadn't planned to kiss her, but when he saw her look up at him with a guarded expression, so alluring and lovely, he just had to.

Although, oddly the only part Nightwing regret was the fact that he felt like he betrayed Charlotte. They were even dating, but he still felt like he committed a dirty act. A sound caught his attention and he turned to see Red Hood come up the side of the building, filthy just like Mercy had been. "You were at that explosion too? What was it?"

Jason looked beyond pissed, but impressed at the same time. "That Jordan fucker got Kori with something and that was her energy signature, not an explosion; well, sort of. I have to admit, that Mercy is one heck of a villain, though."

_Kori. _The name sent memories flooding to Dick's mind, of the beautiful alien princess he was in love with. Strangely now, when thinking of her, his heart didn't flutter. Dick could only think of Charlotte and that made him happy. Jason was watching him, still a bit cranky, but he was calming down. "So you've finally met the new Gotham menace?"

Red Hood rolled his covered eyes dramatically so Nightwing knew he was doing so. "Of course I have you idiot. Did I not just say that? Why are you bleeding up here anyway?"

Nightwing was fumbling at what to reply when a beautiful woman rose from wear Jason had come, flaming hair behind her and her green eyes alert. "Jason, here you a-… _You._"

Dick was cursing mentally, desperately wanting to be out of this situation but couldn't think of a decent exit. Instead he chose to talk to the princess. "Uh… hey, Kori. What's up?"

Koriand'r did not know how to respond, looking to Jason for help who seemed to be scratching his head awkwardly. She couldn't help but notice his eyes light up mischievously as if he'd been hit with a new idea though. "How's your girl, Nightwing?"

A slight ball of fire boiled in the pit of Kori's stomach, jealousy forming a wound in her heart. She remembers this boy, Nightwing. She had loved him although she can't recall what happened to them. Dick glared at Jason and looked down to his feet. "She's not my girl, Jason. As much as I would like her to be. I've got some things to sort out first."

Jason's head tilted with amusement, but he froze in shock. "Oh my god, Nightwing. Mercy was up here before wasn't she? You guys didn't –?"

"That's irrelevant, Jason! I'm not even sure how it happened!" The raven haired boy in front of Starfire was blushing a deep red and she couldn't help but feel a burning desire to hurt this girl called Mercy. The one that attacked her ship and the one that was grabbing the attention of a boy she once called his. Koriand'r wanted to make Mercy pay.

**I know it's crappy and useless, but I needed a little filler chapter and I really wanted something to happen to Nightwing/Mercy! Also, I wanted to put something in for that reader who ships Jordan/Charlotte just for following this story so far! **

**Annnnnnnnd, a little alien princess jealousy can't hurt. Should be fun, right?**

**Opinions, suggestions and criticism is much appreciated, thanks. Emily x**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER. PEOPLE ARE WARNED.**

Chapter 12

My legs were killing me. Running home at full speed last night was a bad idea because I think I've pulled a muscle, probably my hamstrings. Stupid Nightwing. I flatly refuse to get out of bed right now, due to the fact that I can't feel my thighs and also because it is so damn comfy compared to the cool weather brewing from outside.

My big duvet kept me all snug and warm while I relished in a lazy morning, taking the time to ponder everything that's going on right now. I've even written a list that has all of the things rushing through my life right now. I grabbed the piece of paper from the bedside table, still huddled up in my blanket and read through it before adding another.

_Building a super villain reputation_

_Dick Grayson_

_Shitwing's fuckery _

_Robin in the basement_

_Pissing off the Outlaws_

_Need more cardio work _

_Jordan's bet _

I'm not really concerned about the bet as I scribbled it onto my list. In fact, I'm kind of excited for the result seeing as how I'm curious about him. My best friend was extremely attractive and I couldn't possibly deny that; in any universe. Something about the way he moved and smirked at me was alluring and constantly I have found myself daydreaming about his body.

No, it's not because of the fact that I've lost my virginity that I want to fuck Jordan. I'm actually genuinely curious. This does not happen often; I am not a sex-crazed whore that fantasizes about every attractive guy she meets. Just Dick and Jordan; mostly Dick, because my skin tingles at the thought of his touch and my blood boils when I think of his lips grazing my skin with an agonizing but beautiful pleasure.

I do not feel any emotional attachment to Jordan, not romantically anyway, maybe just a physical one that I intend to explore. I'm actually kind of grateful of the bet that he proposed last night; it gives us an excuse to fuck. No, we will not make love or anything mushy like that, we will fuck.

The sun pouring in through my window was unbearable, but I have yet to get some curtains to cover it. I am well-prepared if someone attacks so I do not care for the coverings. The feeling of being watched has come over me a few times, and every time I recognize this feeling, I always keep my back turned so they do not glimpse my face if there are people there. One time, a couple of weeks ago, I swear that I heard laughing from outside and then a thud, but it may have just been my imagination.

Then there was the letter I had received from Nightwing after my first night out. It was here somewhere, although I'm not too sure where. It's obvious he knows where I live, so why doesn't he come hunt me down and drag me off to prison? My father has obviously forgotten about his little plan to get the old bird boy and I've just let it be, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

Although I don't think I can avoid trouble for much longer. That kiss last night could have ruined everything if someone had seen. I still don't know what came over me. All I know is that I _liked it. _The temptation of doing something completely against your morals felt so good and I just wanted to keep going. But, my loyalty to my family and myself had come over me and I broke the passionate scene and run off into the night like a frightened cat.

It angered me to show such weakness and I've been cursing myself all morning, but not so much as to disturb my peaceful rest. The bed was truly a place where I can just relax and I don't think that I ever want to move… ever. Well, I wasn't going to until my mother came bounding in with brightly colored papers in her hand. I refused to move as she shoved me back and forth, singing for me to sit up.

She gave eventually, kicking her little roman sandals off and climbing in bed with me. I loved my mother ridiculously a lot; her bubbly personality always making me laugh and her intelligence is ridiculous although she never shows it. My parents are my role models and I couldn't imagine being anyone else's daughter. I also loved it when she was out of her costume, like now, because she looks so young and innocent. She gripped me and pulled so I was laying and facing the roof just like her. I was giggling now like a young girl mucking around with their best girlfriend.

Then she held up what was in her hand and I sat up like a bolt of lightning. It was a Gotham magazine and on the front cover was Dick… gripping my hand as we left Wally's party. I looked at the release date and it stated _February 16__th_, the day after the actual party. In the picture, Dick was very close as if he was protecting me and his gaze was lingering on my face as if he were worried what I would think about the paparazzi. I was looking around as if shocked by the crowd, my curled hair draping across my body and my free hand on Dick's forearm. The headline read in big, white writing, 'DICK GRAYSON IN LOVE?' and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at it.

The picture was actually so cute and I couldn't help but blush as I gazed upon it. Then I noticed my mother who was leaning on my shoulder with a cheeky grin on her lips and a curious look in her eyes. "Where did you get this?"

She giggled and sat up properly so she could look at me. "I found it at the shops. Dick Grayson, huh? Very nice, sweetie!"

My cheeks reddened involuntarily and I looked into her eyes. "Yes, I met him at the mall when I was getting medicine for that little cold I had. He wanted to be my friend and we've been '_hanging out_' ever since. Then that night…"

She pushed me off of the bed out of pure excitement. The wooden floor was cold and my face was now sore from the impact. I looked up with a glare and Harley was grinning madly at the picture, clearly neglecting the fact that she just shoved me out of my comfort zone. She spoke to me, while still looking at the magazine cover. "I can't believe that my baby is on a magazine cover! With a billionaire's ward! This is so exciting! Oh, but we mustn't tell your father; not yet."

I raised my eyebrows, painfully pulling myself back onto my comfy mattress. The fact that Harley wanted to keep a secret from the Joker surprised me, but I was also almost proud of how she was able to restrain herself from bolting out of the room and telling my father. She looked to me again and I saw curiosity looming in her intelligent blue eyes. "What is it, mother?"

Harley bit her lip before smiling gently. "Did you have sex with him?"

The blush radiating from my cheeks was so obvious that it could attract boats like a lighthouse. I had been dreading this moment, constantly contemplating how I would tell my mother and trying to imagine every situation that could come out of the confession. Although one can never properly plan out an entire conversation; with your mother or not. "Yes, I did."

Harley squealed and threw her arms around me and I was thankful she didn't shove me again. "How was he? Was he rough or gentle? Dominant or submissive? Passionate or...?"

"Mother!" I was horrified at my mother's questions, not expecting this at all. My eyes were wide in shock but I quickly softened when I noticed that she genuinely wanted to know. Sighing, I contemplated lying to her, saying it wasn't bad but I just couldn't do it. Not to my mother. "It was incredible. I don't think words can easily describe what my night with Dick Grayson was like. He was so intimate and intense, touching me like I was a delicate flower but roaming and squeezing like he was trying to show me how much he wanted me. It was like magic, one of the most enchanting experiences I've ever had. I'll never forget it… or regret it."

Harley has never looked so happy for me and I was actually quite confused as to why. As a villain, you would never expect me to find someone to be intimate with willingly, let alone a billionaire-former-acrobat sex icon. I chuckled to myself as I remembered that my mother is obsessed with the concept of love. It always inspires me when she rambles on about love and how it can change one's life, she was a truly amazing woman my mother. Harley tightly hugged me and then stood from my bed, still grinning like a fool. "You're father and I are going to be gone for a couple of hours. Just until sunset and we're taking the henchmen. It's up to you to hold up the fort. Bye sweetie."

She kissed my forehead and then skipped out, calling for her Puddin'. I curled back under the sheets, now smiling as well and closed my eyes, letting a little nap consume me.

I was groggy when I woke up, not knowing what year it was, let alone the time and it took all the energy I could muster to actually get out of bed. My booty shorts had risen up and I pulled them out, very unladylike and left the room, pawing through my knotted hair and making my way towards our make-shift kitchen. A very crappy henchman had constructed this stingy corner of the funhouse, but I never complained because it was _my _run-down silly kitchen.

I put the kettle on, craving some hot chocolate in this chilly weather and while the water boiled, I rubbed my arms for warmth. Yes, I make my hot chocolate with boiling water and milk, so what? The little ping echoed through the room and I poured it in the cup gingerly, not letting too much in. I made my way to the fridge and looked in, struggling the find something worth eating at this point. I huffed when all I could decide upon was a carrot and decided to chop it up so I could pass more time until my family gets home. I'm not used to being alone here, so it was quite odd and very silent whereas I would usually have a henchman or two with me. In this case, all I have is a hostage downstairs that I don't care to interact with right now.

Halfway through slicing the carrot with a huge knife I could feel hot breath running on my neck and drifting down my skin huskily. Not knowing if the intruder was a danger to me or not, I gripped my knife and twisted quickly so it was at the person's throat, but not enough to penetrate the skin. I relaxed when I noticed it was Jordan, holding his hands up in surrender and a cheeky grin firmly on his face. I growled at him, dropping the knife. "Jesus, Jordan! I could have killed you!"

"Aw, you love me too much to kill me." He was so vain that it could actually be adorable and I couldn't help but laugh as he rested his chin on my shoulder, smart enough to not put his hand on my waist. I finally finished chopping up my carrot and nibbled on the pieces. Jordan got up and I turned to watch him jump up on the bench beside me.

"Why are you here, Jordan?" He laughed and ruffled his lovely blonde hair. Oh god it looked hot when he looked like that. Hell, he looked hot all of the time and that's the cold, hard truth. Hard like his abs he tells me so much about.

"I was wandered through the Narrows and saw your parents down there with a shit ton of guys so I thought I would come pay you a visit. By the way, nice ass girl."

I chuckled lightly and threw a piece of carrot at him which disappeared down his coat and out of sight. He took this opportunity to shrug off his large coat and syringe weapons, leaving him in a black v-neck that was tight on his defined body and dark jeans. Jordan also took his combat boots off so he could alk around without making any noise. His hand disappeared down the front of his shirt and I gulped, his palm pulling the carrot piece out.

I swallowed the piece in my mouth and I almost gasped when his face, suddenly serious, looked up to me and his blue eyes were dark with an emotion I could not comprehend. I felt like a deer caught in headlights when he got up slowly to walk towards me. It was hard for me to focus on his eyes rather than my gaze to travel down to his leans muscles rippling under his shirt.

Before I even let out the breath I was unknowingly holding, he had me pressed up against the bench and our bodies were pressed together, body heat contrasting and molding together. Jordan leant down and gently kissed a spot on my neck that caused me to gasp as goose bumps emerged from my skin. He continued up my neck and I could feel my heart racing, barely listening to what he was mumbling against me. "I've also… come… to collect… my winnings."

His lips finally met mine and the heat that radiated from his mouth was mesmerizing. I kissed him back, my hand shifting from the bench and running up his torso to wrap tightly around his neck. Jordan's lips were better than I could have possibly imagined and that shocked me, they were soft and gentle, travelling over my full pink ones and caressing me ever so lightly.

No, it was not like kissing Dick at all. Dick's kisses made me heart pound and electricity to ravage my whole body. Kissing Jordan was like swimming in a volcano; a volcano that I want so desperately right now. I pulled away abruptly and he looked at me confused, his breathing heavy and his eyes still that very sexy dark blue.

I tugged on his hand, sashaying to my room, but as soon as he noticed where I was headed, Jordan scooped me up bridal style and basically sprinted there. He placed me on the bed as his body hovered over me and I wasted no time in removing his shirt. Now, I haven't seen him shirtless since he was like six years old so it was easy to say that my mouth _watered_. Jordan had not been lying when he told me about his abs. His lovely tanned skin harbored a very defined six pack that my hands skimmed over and a v-line that could direct air traffic.

I leant forward, my new sexual confidence coming from Dick, and kissed Jordan's chest, my panting mouth travelling up his chest to his collar bone. The feeling of my aroused breath on his neck was enough to make the gorgeous boy in front of me shudder and literally tear the shirt I was wearing from my body, tossing the shreds off the bed as his lips plundered the valley of my breasts.

He returned to hovering above me quickly, his lower half now pressed against me and I wrapped my legs around his waist in excitement. One of his arms was pushing up and down one of my thighs and he looked at me in curiosity. "Tell me, did Grayson ever teach you foreplay?"

I frowned, not too sure what he meant. Oh, and yes, I did tell Jordan about losing my virginity which he strangely seemed upset about. I felt stupid to ask, but I knew he was going to show me anyway, so why hide how inexperienced I am? "No. What's foreplay?"

The lustful glint in Jordan's eyes proved my theory correct and I was clearly going to get the practical demonstration. "Well, my beautiful Charlotte, first we need to rid you of these clothes."

His hands were ridiculously soft and I couldn't help but compare them to Dick's calloused ones from something or other. Jordan just sits in a lab most of the time making concoctions, not doing many physical things unless he's with me. He grinned at me before unclipping my bra and tossing it across the room.

Jordan looked back at me with a smirk and since my legs were still wrapped tightly around him, he pressed his groin into mine and I groaned at the pressure. We were both still in pants and I wanted to bad to be naked right now. He began to move slowly, rolling his hips back and forth and the moan that came from my mouth was out of utter pleasure. The feeling was intense and he continued to do so, oh so slowly. He looked down at my squirming form and smirked. "Fore-play, in my words, is the art of teasing someone so very much. Tell me, how bad do you want to fuck me right now?"

The next thrust was particularly intense and I gripped his forearms, my breathing rough and ragged. I'm never so vulnerable and submissive as I am during sexual contact. "Hurry up and fuck me, Jordan. I can't handle it."

I sounded as if I was whining but he seemed to enjoy that as he leant down to my ear, breathing heavily and his voice gruff with arousal. "This is only my first trick, baby."

The fact that there was more teasing was incomprehensible to my inexperienced body, but I knew he was telling the truth as his body slid down mine, his lips caressing every piece of skin on my body. As his hands trailed down my legs, he had gripped my booty shorts and underwear, dragging them so painfully slow down my creamy legs and kissing my inner thighs as he went. I sort of had an idea what he was going to do, but I wasn't positive until I was naked and his eyes were glued on mine as he crawled back up, so his face was perfectly positioned at my core.

I was almost nervous at was he was going to do, unsure if this was considered normal, but I went with it anyway, wanting to experience as much pleasure as possible. My thoughts were distracted as I felt his thumb graze over my folds, feeling my moisture and I could feel his breathing on me. Just Jordan's breath was enough to make me wet and my breath picked up even more as the hot air hit me.

I looked up at the roof as his tongue lightly flicked my area. I let out a sigh that sounded like a whimper and the mere feeling of that little lick was enough for my back to go off the bed. Then he continued to flick his tongue and kiss my area, sucking on the moisture and fiddling with his fingers. I was groaning loud and unrestricted, wanting him buried in me so bad. His forefinger was now entering but it wasn't enough. He pumped in and out and with a quick decision, I decided he had enough of this teasing and I gripped his arms, heaving him so his mouth returned to mine in a passionate kiss.

I could taste me fluids, but honestly I couldn't give a shit. My hands were fumbling with his belt, but within seconds I had it undone and he was shimmying out of his jeans, his underwear going with it and his mouth was ferocious on mine; our tongues mingling and dancing, exploring all of the contours in each other's mouths.

Nothing was messy about the kiss at all, no matter how intense and passionate it was and my hands were tangling in his blonde locks, feeling how soft it actually was and I moved my legs so they were trailing up and down his body.

Jordan's hands gripped the sides of my face so I would look him directly in the eye as he entered me, burying into me and a sigh escaped my mouth at the full feeling. There were no butterflies or electricity like with Dick, none at all, but it still felt so good and I didn't want it to stop. My hands were digging into Jordan's shoulders, his palms still on my cheeks and he began to pull out and then bury himself as far as he could go into me again.

He did this for awhile, picking up the pace as we went and our grunts and cries became louder and louder as we bathed in the ecstasy of sex. My nails were raking down his back and I could feel the familiar winding of an ending and I encouraged him to keep going until I was satisfied. "_Harder, _Jordan. _Fuck!"_

The little cord in my abdomen was wound as tight as it would go and he slammed into me one final time causing me to come undone around him. He deeply thrusted a couple more times, riding out my orgasm before he pulled out and came on the bed to my left. At least the boys I have had sex with have pulled out. Fuck getting pregnant. Jordan was breathing heavily as he collapsed to my right and I rolled onto my side so my back was to the window and the cool air was swimming all over my sweaty back. Jordan looked at me with a grin. "That was brilliant."

His smile was contagious and I playfully hit him on the arm. "Go shower, you're all sweaty."

Reluctantly, Jordan got up and scooped his clothes and walked into my bathroom with a half-hearted salute and I giggled as I relaxed into post-sex bliss while my best friend and one time fuck buddy as in the shower.

**Third Person **

Dick couldn't get over what had happened with Mercy. He wasn't sure what to do about it either. Conflicted between apologizing to the criminal and kissing her once more, he felt filthy and couldn't get her out of his mind. Mercy and Charlotte both occupied his mind all day every day and he wasn't sure how to react to it.

A last minute decision had him zipping up his Nightwing costume earlier than the others to head out to the Funhouse before the raid. Damien, Steph, Barbara and Bruce were all going and Dick was curious to see if Jason would turn up or not. There might be some family conflict if he does; either way, they have to rescue Tim. They've waited too long and they have to get him out immediately.

Dick wanted to see Mercy first though, even if it was from his perch that was a fair way across from her window, to make sure she is okay and isn't bat-shit crazy. He arrived there quickly, the sun beginning to set and climbed the familiar spot in the tree. Unfortunately whenever he looked into the girls bedroom, he had never seen her face without a mask, either because she was turned away from him or just because he couldn't see properly.

A sigh escaped his lips as he saw her curled up in her bed, blonde hair scattered around and she looked so peaceful just lying there, as if she had been hit with a relaxation bullet. Then her little bathroom door opened and out walked Jordan Crane, shirtless and in his underwear. The sudden realization hit Dick like a turbo-powered truck and he could not contain the immediate rage he felt consuming him.

Jordan had fucked Mercy. For some reason, Dick felt like a beautiful possession of his had been mutilated by a foul disease and he wanted nothing more than to repeatedly pound Jordan in the head and have him dragged off to Arkham with a life-sentence. That was a lie; Dick didn't want to hurt Jordan at all, oh no. He wanted to murder him, but the only thing that was stopping him was the giant blue symbol imprinted on his chest and so he settled with beating the shit out of the scumbag and watching him rot in prison.

Dick's thoughts were blinded so badly with rage; he never even stopped to consider why he felt this way. Why his feelings for Mercy were deeper than he could have possibly imagined and why they contrasted perfectly to those of his feelings for the lovely Charlotte.

**This story is just BEGINNING to get intense! And yay! Longest chapter yet! All of you are just going to LOVE the next chapter! So much drama and conflict, ohhhhh I've got tingles.**

**Jordan lovely, I hope you enjoyed the sex ;) **

**Comment, favourite, follow, you know how this works guys! - Emmi**


End file.
